Pokegirls: Crossing Over
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: (OC/SI fic) When two authors from the real world end up in the Pokegirls universe, they start a chain reaction that will sweep across the entire realm... who will survive? Rated M for very good reason... for AFTER the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Xamusel: Alright, I know that this might come across as silly or whatever, but I honestly wanted to write this fic with someone who knew what to do in situations like this. In fact, this fic is meant to show "what if two authors from our world wound up in the Pokegirls universe" in a reasonable manner, among other things.**

 **Nominally, we own nothing about this fic, unless we end up using some breeds of Pokegirls which aren't on the codex. Those we own the idea behind.**

 **Oh, right, in case anyone cares, I'm also working on a contest entry for the Type-MOON community forum called Beast's Lair. I won't go into specifics just yet, especially since the idea is meant to be closely guarded, but I promise to post it as soon as humanly possible.**

 **With that said… the Wheel of Fate is Turning. Rebel 1,** ** _ACTION_** **!**

* * *

 **Pokegirls: Crossing Over**  
 _by Xamusel and 117Jorn_

* * *

Prologue: The Authors Crossover

* * *

 _In a house in the woods of the Puget Sound Region of the United States…_

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous," a young man of 24 said, staring at his computer screen. "I know I have a book to write, but this stupid head of mine is preventing me from doing anything involving getting more than just getting a brief snippet or two in on the novel…" Moving his mouse cursor to a different part of the computer, he sighed. "I might as well get a break in. Goodness knows I'll need it."

Taking that opportunity to click on a different page, he moved his cursor to the side, so that he could see what he was going to read. When he got to reading, however, he rose an eyebrow. "Wait, wait, hold up…" he said. "Who in their right mind would create a webpage for something called 'the Great Transforming Migration'? I think I just found a scam…" Looking at his antivirus with his hazel eyes, he rose another eyebrow. "Wait, that's not right… no notices?"

Samuel Kauffman was nominally skeptical of what he was seeing. He put a hand in his shaggy brown hair, before adjusting his glasses with his other hand. "Why do I have the distinctly bad feeling that something drastically bad will happen in this particular page if I don't close out of the browser or tab?" he asked himself out loud. "If anything…" he looked at the 'X' mark on his browser's tabs and window. "Uh-oh…" Indeed, he found that he couldn't close out of his stuff that easily this time, which proved to be a huge problem.

With a sigh, Samuel looked at the web page again. "Okay, this is just stupid," he said. "What's the big idea, here? 'Congratulations, you have been selected to go through the Great Transforming Migration. In order to complete the process, you need to select a kind of world where smut has a prominence in the daily life of anyone and everyone from a certain age onward…' Is this a joke?! Next you'll probably tell me that I'm ready to join the Pokegirls universe…"

At that point, a green spinning circle of energy phased into existence in front of him, starting to pull him in. "What the… what's _wrong_ with this picture?!" he demanded, before he was pulled into the circle, which phased out of existence shortly after.

* * *

 **United States - South-East Coast**

"I still wonder who was perverted enough to create Pokegirls..." A young man with short brown hair and eyes said, as he typed away on a computer screen. "I mean… whoever thought of turning Pokemon into women is just… geez, if I didn't find the concept so fascinating I'd be ranting about it for _years_..."

Jordan Tackett just sat in his room, scrolling down the page while he worked on another fanfiction collaboration with his friends, and today's topic was none-other than the lemon-filled world of Pokegirls, the infamous Hentai-ized version of Pokemon, where all of the animals were replaced by beautiful (and deadly) women, who needed to have sex in order to retain their own sanity.

Feminists would be rolling in their graves if they learned about this.

They probably already have, but there's jack shit they could do about it.

He flipped off the page for a moment, checking the facebook browser. However one ad caught his attention, titled under...

"The Great Transforming Migration?" He read out loud, trying to understand what he was seeing. Normally he would never touch a Facebook ad - it being more likely to be a scam or virus than anything. However, curiosity got the better of him, as he clicked on the article. However as it loaded, he looked at where the X to his browser would be, and saw that it was faded out. "Oh son of a - I knew it, virus." He muttered, as he tapped Control - alt- delete. However, nothing happened. "Oh, do I need to reset this thing again?!"

He was about to press the off switch to his laptop to reset it, however suddenly a set of text appeared on the screen, which read "Congratulations, you have been selected to go through the Great Transforming Migration. In order to complete the process, you need to select a kind of world where smut has a prominence in the daily life of anyone and everyone from a certain age onward..."

Jordan blinked, before he rolled his eyes "Oh Har har, okay where are the cameras?" He asked, looking around. "As if I'd be given a chance to go to the Pokegirl world, it's just-" However, suddenly green spinning circles appeared on the screen… before they reached _out_ of the screen, and touched him. "What… the..." He said, before he began feeling a pull towards the screen. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, What the FU-" His face touched the screen, before he saw a bright light… and phased out of existence.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in a small farming community some fifteen miles north of old Tokyo. The crops were growing nicely for the time of year, and all the farmers were getting help with all the foodstuffs growth from their 'girls, which spoke volumes about what sort of world the area was in. Even so, the farming community was doing decidedly nicely, especially for providing for the local government and all the markets around the area.

Normally, nothing out of place would happen in a community like this, such as a Team attack or anything similar. The worst the farmers had to deal with—

*CRASH!*

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAA! You're in trouble _NOW_!"

—was a certain troublemaker in the area who loved to cast spells to alleviate her boredom.

Said troublemaker, a young woman with red hair in twintails, blue eyes the color of the sea, a red hat with the image of a pre-Sukebe animal on it and a red goth loli dress that effectively hid her curves very well, quickly yelled from her spot in town, at the town well in the middle of the settlement, "It wasn't me this time!"

Arisato Vita was understandably confused when she heard that particular crashing noise. It didn't sound like one of her pranks… that sounded more like someone had fallen from the sky and crashlanded in a field for farming. Of course, she would like to clear her name as soon as possible about this one, so she hurried over to the crash site and looked at what happened. What she, as well as everyone else, saw was enough to make her concerned for the victim's safety.

As soon as she saw the victim, her heart gave a loud 'th-thump'-ing noise, primarily something that set off warning bells in her head. Nothing she could do would prevent her from being Tamed eventually, but _dammit all to hell_ , she wanted to wait until she had found the right guy for her! However, she knew that her reputation in town was in danger anyway, so she could easily volunteer to watch over the victim. Fortunately for her, the victim was a guy, or it looked like it for that matter.

"Arisato-san," an elderly man said from behind her, getting her to look at him. "What do you know of this incident?"

Vita looked at the elder with an undisguised look of annoyance. "I already said that I wasn't at fault for this one," she said, doing her best to maintain a courteous attitude. "However, I will be taking full responsibility for the person here, alright? If only for the benefit of the person who just showed up without warning…"

The elder merely sighed, before saying, "So long as you learn to take care of the victim without causing trouble in the process… alright?"

Vita merely nodded her assent on the matter, before moving to pick up the victim—

"What th- does this guy weigh a ton or something?!" Vita exclaimed when she tried to lift the victim up with her body. "I could use some help here, Diana!"

Diana, an Amachamp, came walking up to Vita and picked up the victim with one of her hands. "That work for you, Vita?" she asked, concern twinging her voice.

Vita sighed with audible relief. "Thank you, Diana," she said. "Now, how about we take him to the Pokegirl Center to make sure he gets looked over?"

"Sure thing," Diana nodded. The two of them then walked with the victim over to the Pokegirl Center.

* * *

Eventually, the two of them made it over to the Pokegirl Center, which was on the other side of town. By that point, the two of them had come to wonder who the victim was, and why they weighed so much in comparison to a normal person. When they made it to the door, a NurseJoy opened it for them, even as she asked, "What happened _this_ time, Vita-san?"

"Honestly, it wasn't my fault this time," Vita said. "He just fell into the field and I volunteered to take full responsibility for him. Please make sure he gets full medical coverage as well, alright?"

The NurseJoy looked at the prone form being held by Diana, before asking, "Is it necessary for him to be carried by you like that, Diana-san? I mean, he can't be _that_ heavy, can he? He looks as thin as a twig!"

Diana sighed, before she said, "I'm making sure he gets here, because he's too heavy for Vita to carry, and even _I_ feel some form of strain on my muscles when carrying him."

The NurseJoy blinked in surprise when she heard that. "Wait, seriously?!" she gasped out. "Well, um… make sure to carry him over to the room marked by the third door on the right down the left corridor."

Diana and Vita nodded, before they walked over to the room in question. When Vita opened the door, they understood why they needed this room. It was a room that looked completely metallic, even the examination table, and thusly reinforced with a heavy amount of foundation… at least, that's what it looked like, anyway.

Vita and Diana walked on in, making sure that the young man in Diana's hand was safely placed on the table, before they waited for the NurseJoy to show up with a doctor to direct what's going on. It was while the two of them waited the doctor and NurseJoy, which was taking way longer than usual in that it was nearing 2100 at night, that they heard a slight groaning from the bed… no, not the bed, from on _top_ of the bed!

Diana looked at Vita for a couple seconds, taking note that the other girl was blushing heavily for some reason. It was then that she decided on a course of action. "You need to get laid, and you need to get laid by that young man _now_ , Vita," she said to the young spellcaster. Before Vita could even reply to that, Diana walked over to the door, saying, "I'm gonna call for the doc to show up before too long, so you'd better do something about this need for Taming before he gets here."

"Dia—" Vita started, before the door closed behind the Amachamp, leaving her alone with a guy she hardly knew. When she looked at the young man in front of her, she swallowed hard, before she walked over to the bed to wake him up better.

* * *

 _'_ _Ugh… remind me to punch whoever's responsible for this in the face,'_ the young man, who turned out to be Samuel, groused internally. _'Preferably in the kisser, too.'_

When he opened his eyes, he noticed something incredibly off, and it was not the fact that he could see without glasses for some reason. _'The hell? Why am I in a laboratory?'_

"Oh, good, you're awake," a female said from his right. Turning to face her, he saw that she looked like an aged-up Vita from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, only whatever curves she had were hidden very effectively for the time being… and she was blushing heavily for some reason. "Sorry to spring this up on you all of a sudden, mister, but I need—"

"Samuel."

"—someone to- eh?"

"My name is Samuel," he said, "Samuel Kenneth Kauffman. What's your name?"

The Vita lookalike blushed even harder, or so he thought, before she answered, "My name is Vita… which order is your name in?"

Samuel blinked, before answering, "Um, given name first, followed by my middle and family names. Why?"

"It makes this easier for me," Vita, as it turned out, answered. "My full name is Vita Arisato, in the order you used. Now… I need to ask you something, Samyueru-san… okay, make that two somethings. First off, do you have an easier name for me to call you by?"

Samuel opened his mouth to say 'no', but paused before he could say anything. Finally, he settled with saying something… "Call me Zamu, actually," he said. "Uraki Zamu, in the order I'm sure you are familiar with, Vita-san."

Vita, to Samuel, looked a fair bit more relieved now. It still did nothing about her blushing, however. "I see… thank you, Zamu-san. Now, for question number two, do you know where you are?"

"Other than a laboratory of some sort?" Samuel asked back. "No idea."

"Actually…" Vita started, some of her blush going away. "This is a Pokegirl Center, or, more specifically, a room for those who weigh more than they absolutely should who need the Pokegirl Center."

Samuel blinked in utter confusion. "Did you just say… a Pokegirl Center?" he asked.

"Um, yes, I did," Vita answered. "Why? Are you unaware of what a Pokegirl—"

"Oh, fer _cryin_ ' out _loud_!" Samuel interrupted with a rather loud yell. "I can't believe I was sent to the _Pokegirls_ universe!"

This caught Vita off guard. "I'm sorry, hold on a second… I seem to be lost here, because there's no other universe out there… right?" she asked.

Samuel took that moment to place his face in his right hand. "I can't believe that there's no discussion on the Multiverse Theory in this dimension…" he said. "What's _wrong_ with this picture?!"

Vita looked at Samuel in a fair bit of surprise, before she walked over to him and started moving his hand away from his face. "Listen, Zamu-san," she said, once she had clear access to his face. "I know that this is ridiculous by your standards, but it seems to be reality… and I need you to help me with something important, if you don't mind doing so."

"What something important?" Samuel asked.

Vita answered, "I don't know if you know what a Tamer is, or what one is supposed to do as a Tamer, bu—"

"Oh, _HELL_ no!" Samuel exclaimed, doing what he could to back up from Vita as his eyes bugged out… even though he forgot he was on a medical table. With a crash, he fell onto the floor, feeling his body get out of whack. "Ow… right, I was on a bed."

Vita blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with what I said?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I am possibly the _worst_ candidate for this sort of position," Samuel answered. "I'm not a Tamer by any stretch of the word, nor do I want to _be_ a Tamer, if only because I'm too devout a religious guy to even consider pre-marital sex with _anyone_!"

Vita looked at Samuel and started pouting. "No fair… just when I get a great guy to call my Master and Lover, he turns out to be the opposite of what's normal in this world," she said.

Samuel hung his head for a short bit. "Look, Vita-san," he said, looking back in her eyes. "I live by a very strict moral code, one that would prevent me from living the sort of life you would want me to… I don't even think that you'd allow for me to be near you at this rate. However, that's not to say that I don't want to get to know you better beforehand, especially since, well, you're very attractive… at least, based on what I can guess, anyway."

Vita looked Samuel in the eyes, before she sighed. "Alright, I understand," she said, clearly not liking the situation one bit. "I actually need this before I go crazy with a need for sex, or before I go feral, whichever ends up happening first… you know what I mean?" At this point, Vita was expecting one of a few different answers, but what she actually got…

"Vita, get DOWN!" Samuel yelled, charging off his spot on the ground and tackling her to the ground. Moments later, a massive explosion hit the room from the area around the window, causing part of the Pokegirl Center to collapse on itself.

…was not the answer she was looking for.

* * *

 _A couple hours earlier…_

"-CK!" Jordan shouted as he was sent flying headlong into a tree. "...MOTHERFUCK THAT HURT!"

He slid down to the bottom of the tree, lying there for a moment before he screamed out in anger before he stood back up. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

He could hear birds fly away, startled by his sudden outburst before Jordan groaned, sitting back down, taking in his surroundings. He most _certainly_ wasn't home, for he was in the middle of a temperate forest by the looks of it, surrounded by trees, trees and more trees. "Well… terrific." He muttered, "My brother dropped me in the middle of a forest… Matt! If this is for what I said about your wife, SHE CHEATED ON YOU!" He shouted up once more, before he bashed his head against the tree again. "Son of a bitch..."

Jordan shook his head before once again standing to his feet as he looked around. "Okay… there has to be a town somewhere..." he said, "I can't be _too_ far from home, I doubt Matt is that much of an asshole… and I sure as hell know what I saw was me imagining things… freaking computer lights and..." He paused for a moment before he groaned. "I _really_ need to learn to stop talking to myself…"

He looked around once more, before he picked a random direction and started walking. As he walked, he noticed there was a bit of a lack of any… regular animals, usually he would've encountered a squirrel or something, hell even a regular _bird_ , but he saw nothing.

' _Well, it IS kinda dark,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _Though wouldn't I at least hear an owl or-_ '

He heard a loud feminine scream which caused him to jump and spin around. The scream sounding as if it were _very_ close ' _Oh fuck me..._ ' he thought, ' _This is the beginning to a horror film if I've ever seen one… the logical thing to do would be to run..._ ' There was another scream, though not as loud. ' _…but my conscious is telling me to help… goddamnit conscious!_ ' He groaned before he began running towards the area where the screaming was. He grabbed a fairly large stick on the ground, and hoped whoever was attacking this girl didn't have a goddamned chainsaw or gun.

He continued to run, until he arrived at the origin point of the screams… and he had to do a double-take at what he was seeing. In a short clearing, he saw a woman who had neck-length brown hair, matching brown eyes, and was covered in soft, faint brown fur, and had a long furry tail… but he _also_ noticed she was completely nude, and had perfect view of her sizable C-cup breasts.

However, what made his blood begin to boil was the sight of a man approaching the woman, with a knife in hand. It was then that he noticed that the woman was bleeding in her leg. "You're gonna be my payday, bitch..." the man said, "That fur of yours is gonna give me a pretty penny..."

Jordan's eye twitched ' _Oh you are fucking DEAD._ ' He thought as he began to sneak up behind the man, with his stick raised to club the man up behind the head. The girl briefly looked up at him, but he gestured her to be quiet. Thankfully she realized what he was doing, and focused her attention on the knife-wielding man.

"Don't worry, one little cut along your throat and-"

*BONK*

The man fell down to the ground, before Jordan began beating the stick repetitively against his head three more times, until the man stopped moving. "Fuck off, asshole..." He growled, before he put the stick down. He checked the man's pulse, and he _was_ still alive, but he wouldn't be getting up for a while. He picked up his knife, pocketing it before he turned his attention back to the girl, but immediately blushed as he once again realized she was… well, naked. "Umm...uhh...y-you alright? T-That cut d-doesn't look… ahhh..."

The animal-like girl seemed to be blushing a bit as well, before she nodded as she began to stand up. Jordan's face reddened further as she seemed to pay almost no mind to him staring, as he tried his best to focus on her eyes, and not… well, everything else below. However when she took a step forward with her wounded leg, she hissed as she almost fell to the ground, but Jordan caught her.

"It might be worse than you think..." He said, as he forced himself to forget the woman was both beautiful and naked at the moment, and focusing on the more important issue. "Okay, ahhh..." He looked at his jacket, before he pulled it off, and using the knife he ripped the sleeves up enough to create makeshift bandage. "I never thought the stuff I picked up from boy scouts would pay off like this..." he muttered, as he wrapped them around the girl's injury, tying it up. "Okay… so, do you have any idea where a nearby town is by any chance?"

The girl looked up at Jordan - he was never good at reading people's expressions, but if he had to guess, it was something mixed to fear, or relief? He wasn't sure. However she did raise up her hand, and pointed in a general direction.

"Oh… okay then," Jordan said nodding, before glancing at the man. "Okay… hold on for just a sec..." He helped the woman back to the ground before he searched the pockets of the downed man, looking for anything useful. He found a wallet with some money he didn't recognize as well as his ID - which he will give to the closest authorities - however he found two things in his pockets which caused Jordan to freeze, as he held them in his hands.

A Pokedex, and six empty Pokeballs.

' _...Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me..._ ' He thought, glancing at the woman once more, before blushing madly as he turned his focus back on the man's possessions. ' _It wasn't a dream, this is fucking real… I'm in the damn pokegirl world, aren't I?_ '

He groaned, as he did all he could to not scream out in frustration. ' _FUCK. MY. LIFE!_ ' He thought, ' _HOW CAN THIS SHIT BE POSSIBLE?! GODDAMNIT!_ ' He gave himself a moment to calm down, taking a deep breath. ' _Okay… first thing first… make sure the girl'll be alright… then figure out what the hell I'll do next after that…_ '

He picked up one of the balls, looking at the girl before he sighed. "Okay… we have two ways we can do this." He said, "One, I can carry you which will take time… but if you want I can put you in a Pokeball so I can get you to the nearby center ASAP… if we do that, you have my word that once the Nurse Joy heals you, I _will_ let you go, okay? So… what you wanna do?"

The Pokegirl looked up and down Jordan for a moment, seeming to think about it before she shakily pointed towards the pokeball, nodding.

"Okay… here goes..." Jordan said as he pressed the button which expanded the ball to its full size, "Uhh, first time I ever used one of these…" He then lightly tossed the ball towards the Pokegirl. Just like in the TV show in which the series was spawned from, a bright red light appeared from within the pokeball before it enveloped the form of the girl, before she vanished as the light returned inside the ball. It shook for a few seconds as the light blinked before it stopped.

He picked up the ball, sparing one more glance at the man from before. He kicked the man once more in the head before he proceeded to run towards the direction the Pokegirl pointed towards.

* * *

' _Okay… play cool, don't look at the women - holy shit she's not wearing - NO! DON'T LOOK!_ '

It was a struggle for Jordan as he finally arrived at the nearby town. Overall it was very normal, looked like any average small town back in America… if it wasn't for all of the women who had animal ears, or wearing samurai-like armor, leather uniforms which clung to every last curve of their bodies, and many _many_ more who wore close to nothing… if not anything at all. Most of the people around him just casually ignored this… though Jordan was fighting off his rapidly reddening face, as well as thinking non-perverted thoughts to avoid having a tent prop up in his pants.

' _Okay, okay so… Pokegirl world..._ ' He thought, taking his mind off of the _insanely_ attractive women around him as he thought about his predicament. ' _Somehow I ended up here… from my computer… and already this sounds like the beginning of a fanfic I'd write…_ ' He shook his head. ' _Focus, FOCUS! Alright… so… how do I get home? I mean… could the legendaries help me? I mean… I_ think _there was one that could bend space-time, so… maybe? Fucking multiverse theory! This is the one time I'd like Steven Hawking to be wrong for once!_ '

He looked up, before he spotted the familiar sight of a Pokemon center from the anime and games - though he knew this was in fact a Poke _girl_ center. He sighed "Okay, good… let's get this out of the way..." He muttered as he approached the front door. He entered the center, the front office being largely empty aside from one or two other people there, though standing behind the front desk was a near perfect copy of pretty much every Nurse Joy he had ever seen in Pokemon.

…and goddamnit she was hotter in real life…

' _NOT NOW!_ ' He thought, focusing mainly on the Pokegirl in the Pokeball as he approached the front desk. As he approached he gained the attention of the Nurse who smiled.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, uhh… I have a Pokegirl here who needs some help." He said, trying to sound a bit casual. "She's… not mine, some jackass in the forest was trying to kill her… I knocked him out, and took his Dex and all… you know where I can find the authorities so they can get this prick before he wakes up?"

The Nurse Joy blinked at the story "Oh! I see," She said, accepting the Pokeball. "I'll have her be taken care of right away, and I'll alert the Officer Jenny's. Are you a tamer yourself though?"

"Ahh… No, actually." He said, "I'm… just a regular guy at the wrong place at the right time." Which was _technically_ true. He doubted the Nurse Joy would believe his 'I'm from an alternate universe, and your universe is the product of multiple fanfiction writers making a perverted version of a Japanese anime and video game.'

He did _not_ want to get taken away to an insane asylum after all.

"Ah, I see." The Nurse said, "Well, just take a seat and I'll let you know when we've taken care of the Pokegirl... do you know what species she is?"

"Uhhh… I don't know." Jordan said, "I was more worried about her safety than figuring out what kind of girl she was."

"Not a problem." The Nurse said nodding, "I'll have her sent to the back, and will alert you if anything else happens." With that said, the Nurse Joy left the counter and headed to the back with the Pokeball. Jordan sighed before he took a seat in the center, and began waiting.

It was after about a minute had passed when a tall and somehow heavy-sounding Pokegirl started walking into the lobby, one with four arms and two pairs of breasts between said arms, looking around for a bit. "Hello? Mimi? You still around?" she asked. "Our mysterious patient has woken up finally!"

The Nurse Joy had just returned to the counter before looking at the tall Pokegirl. "Ah, Diana!" She said, "Not sure, Vita is still in there with him though. Could be taming as far as I know. That girl _needs_ it after all."

Diana looked at the Nurse Joy, who had been identified as Mimi, before she asked, "Tell me, do you think the guy that was heavy enough to cause me some strain in my arm muscles would allow himself to hurt her by accident if they went through the taming? It's always a possibility…"

Jordan blinked at the mention of this man. The woman - Diana - looked like she could go toe-to-toe with Arnold Schwarzenegger during his prime and win easily, and she said she had trouble lifting some guy without straining herself? "Not to sound like an eavesdropping asshole," He spoke up, "But I would assume that someone like that would show some restraint when… uhh, _taming_." He blushed slightly, knowing he'd have to get use to calling sex 'taming' now. "Unless of course he turns out to be a total asshole, in which case kick his ass."

Diana looked Jordan over a bit, before settling for looking him in the eye. "I'm sure that it would seem to be that way to you, who doesn't know what he looks like," she said, "but he was shaped much like a twig with a lot of heaviness in his whole body that was really out of place. Plus, and I forgot to mention this sooner, he had some small tell-tale signs of scarring on his skin from surgical instruments."

"So what? This twiggy guy who weighs more than a hippo just got out of surgery?" Jordan asked shrugging, "Like I said, if he's a nice guy it should be fine. If not, kick his ass and teach him a lesson he won't forget. Treat others the way they treat you."

"Wait, wasn't it 'Treat others the way you want to be treated'?" Mimi asked.

"No, that's the golden rule - I call this the Bronze rule." Jordan said, "If someone treats you like you're worthless or punches you, you don't just forgive them right off the bat - you need to give them a taste of their own medicine, punch them just as hard as they punch you."

Diana looked at Jordan with a slight appreciation in her eyes. "Hmm… that sounds rather inventive," she said. "Then again… isn't a hippo from pre-Sukebe days? How would you know what one weighs like?"

"Books." Jordan said, coming up with the first and most reasonable answer he could think of. "What, am I seriously the only person nowadays who reads books from back then about those old Pre-Sukebe animals? Many of which a lot of Pokegirls were _based_ off of?"

The other two were stumped at his answer, but before any further conversation could be had on this topic, a loud explosion could be heard from down the left hallway.

"Da fuck was that?!" Jordan shouted, shooting up to his feet.

Everyone else in the lobby shot up to their feet as well, all of them looking around for clues as to what was going on for a couple minutes, before the anti-fire system went off and sprinkled everyone with water.

"Okay, talk about bad timing…" Diana groused a few seconds later, before water supply stopped. "How badly off is the Center?"

"It shouldn't be _this_ badly off…" Mimi answered, before she gasped in shock. "Wait, wasn't Vita with the mystery guy down that corridor?" she asked, concern filling her tone.

"That's right!" Diana answered, looking in the direction of the corridor. "We need to get there and help out as much as we can with stopping this!"

"Uhh, stop _what_ exactly?" Jordan asked, "You just heard an explosion, and people could've gotten hurt - let's not jump to the conclusion that someone's attacking and help people that might've gotten hurt!"

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a chorus of cries sounded out from near the doorway, before a battering ram busted the door down, revealing men wearing black bodysuits with skeleton-like marks on the front… all armed with one weapon or another. As one, the ones holding the battering ram rushed forward to tackle the people in the room, crying their battle cry again.

Jordan blinked as he looked at them… before he snorted as he began laughing out loud, causing them to all stop. "What- *laugh* what the fuck are you _wearing_?" He said laughing, "You-*laugh*-you all look like you're wearing fucking Gimp suits! I- *laugh* I know this is Pokegirls we're talking here, but _come on_ you all look fucking ridiculous!"

All of a sudden, the men that were wearing the uniforms turned their attention to Jordan and charged him, crying out "YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" all the while. When they were within a few feet of him—

"Hold your positions, men!" a commanding voice called out. "Don't let anyone insult your uniforms as part of the great and illustrious Shocker!"

"Shocker? Really?" Jordan asked, "You… couldn't of come up with a better name for your evil bondage group than that? Well at least your lame-ass name matched how stupid you look. Seriously, if you want people to be scared of you - look like the fucking Nazi's or something, and not some Gimp suit rejects." He then looked at a nearby 'Shocker' before grabbing the club-like weapon in his hand, and slapping him in the face with it. "Oh my god, you barely even reacted to that! Your training is worse than cliché power rangers henchmen!"

The man who spoke in the commanding voice simply walked into the lobby, before he pulled out a handgun and shot Jordan in the arm, forcing him to let go of the weapon. He looked as if he actually _was_ a high-ranked Nazi from the way his uniform had all the military markings of an officer. "Now that _that's_ out of the way," he said, before his form somehow _mutated_ into that of a hybrid of a snail and a cheetah. " ** _Men, kill the male interference. Make sure the women are roughed up before making off with them, though._** "

' _Well shit, that's what I get for trying to Deadpool it._ ' Jordan thought as the 'Shockers' charged again, ' _But Goddamned that bullet HURT!_ ' He grunted before he grabbed the club again, ' _But like fucking hell I'm gonna be..._ ' His eyes flashed yellow for a moment ' _…that fucking nobody who gets his ass kicked by a wannabe Power Ranger villain!_ ' He raised the club and prepared to take on the incoming wave. "COME AT ME YOU POWER RANGERS REJECTS!"

Before the Shocker goons could accept that challenge, however, a different voice called out, "Oi! Shocker! You think picking on the helpless is going to do you any credit in the interdimensional Villain's Convention?! You don't even know the definition of how things are done around here!"

" ** _What?!_** " the commanding officer cried out. " ** _Who's there?!_** "

Out from the corridor, a somewhat soaked young man with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a plain gray shirt and a pair of blue jeans, walked into view. On his waist was a belt that looked oddly familiar to the monster, even though the man-turned-monster couldn't place it. "Get to know the name, Shocker," he said. "I'm Uraki Zamu, aka someone that's your worst nightmare… **HENSHIN!** " With that, he punched his open left palm with his right fist at his chest area, before the belt opened at the buckle… revealing a red interior, even as 'Zamu' morphed into an armored grasshopper-like entity. " **I… am… Kamen… Rider… Susano'o!** "

* * *

 _At the time of the explosion…_

Samuel braced for the impact he felt for sure was going to hit him from the explosion, even while he covered Vita from the damage that was bound to hit him, for about a minute and a half. When there was no impact, he got off of the 'girl and held a hand out for her. "You okay?" he asked her.

Vita looked at the hand as offered and grasped it. "Y-yeah, I am," she answered, even as she was lifted to her feet. It was while she was lifted that she noticed for the first time a strange belt buckle on Samuel's waist. "Um, what is your belt buckle?"

Samuel blinked, before he looked down at the belt buckle. "Oh, this?" he asked. "It's called a Driver, which is meant to activate when I call out a keyword or something like it."

Before Vita could ask what the keyword was, however, the anti-fire system _finally_ started to go off. "Ugh… _why_ did it take this long for the anti-fire system to go off?" she groused, getting soaked in the process, her clothes _finally_ becoming revealing enough to reveal a large bust line.

Samuel shrugged, before the water stopped flowing from the system. "Please tell me that this is all that there's going to be…" he pleaded to some invisible entity.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a chorus of cries came out from the wrecked wall, causing Samuel to look at the source in a brief amount of despair… a group of Shocker Combatmen that were all armed with bayonets attached to rifles.

"Damn you, Murphy," he said, even as he prepared to fight the grunts of Shocker…

"FIREBALL!" Vita shouted out, waving a hand across her body at the Shocker Combatmen.

A large fireball struck the grunts, before they were knocked backwards and on their bums.

Vita looked at Samuel and said to him, "I'll hold these ones off. Go find their leader, and make him pay for this!"

Samuel looked at Vita for a bit, nodded, and hurried over to find the leader.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Oh for the love of..." Jordan said facepalming, "It's not just Pokegirls… I'M IN FUCKING KAMEN RIDERS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" His eyes flashed yellow once more, as a gust of wind began to surround him. "CAN'T I HAVE ONE GODDAMNED DAY OF PEACE AFTER THIS BULLSHIT!" The gusts of wind sped up more, as a sphere of energy seemed to surround him. "FUCKING HELL!" He let out a scream, as the field expanded out like an explosion, any of the Shockers surrounding him were reduced into nothing but ash, and those further were blasted away into nearby walls.

The leader of the group of Shocker Combatmen looked at Jordan in what could easily be seen as shock, before he roared out, " ** _You'll PAY for that! I, Cheetahkatatsumuri, will be your end!_** " With that, he sprayed a very sticky substance at Jordan, which almost entirely missed for some reason… only a small amount stuck to his feet, keeping him on the ground. At that, the leader moved faster than his snail-part would suggest, yelling, " ** _The slime of a snail and the speed of a cheetah, that's what makes me me!_** "

Jordan glared at 'Cheetahkatatsumuri', his eyes now a solid sidious golden color, his face twisted with rage, lighting coursing across his body. " **FUCK! YOU!** " He roared, before he let out a torrent of lighting at the creature, before he pushed his hands forward and sent the man flying back into a wall with an invisible telekinetic force.

Cheetahkatatsumuri, who had braced for impact, decided to defeat the unknown before getting back to his duty of conquering worlds. Just when he was about to spray Jordan more, however…

" **Oi, oi! Don't forget me, you nincompoop!** " Kamen Rider Susano'o called out, grappling the Shocker cyborg's sprayer with his left hand and redirecting it at an empty wall. " **You won't live long enough to regret forgetting me at this rate.** " With that, he gathered energy into his right hand and clenched it into a fist, calling out, " **RIDER PUNCH!** " As he punched the cyborg, he felt that the body was made out of paper instead of whatever it was supposed to be… before the monster blew up.

*thump*

Diana - finally snapping out of her stupor - turned to see Jordan falling to the ground unconscious.

Kamen Rider Susano'o de-henshined and rushed over to Jordan, before he placed a pair of fingers at his neck. "Good, he's alive," he said. "Could someone please get him a room here?"

"Wait, wait WAIT!" Mimi shouted, waving her hands, "What in the HELL just happened here?! Those guys showed up, you showed up in that armor, then that guy started throwing things around with his mind… WHAT JUST HAPPENED DAMMIT?!"

'Zamu' let out a really long sigh, before he pointed at Jordan and asked, "Could it possibly wait until _after_ he wakes up? I don't think he wants to be left out of the loop of what happened here and how he fits into this."

Mimi seemed like she wanted to protest, though her medical instincts kicked in as she groaned, leaping over the counter to help pick Jordan up. "No end to the craziness…" she muttered.

'Zamu' palmed his face, before he said, "At least we don't have to deal with anyone from an interstellar order of monks with a dead sense of reality…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Hyperspace…_

"Ah-CHOO!"

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy - known by her friends as Scout - sniffled as she shook her head "Well… at least I had my helmet off that time…" she muttered, as she adjusted herself into the seat of her starship, looking out the window as the abyss of hyperspace flew by.

Scout was still amazed that the Mandalorians at Kyrimorut were able to get her her own starship… that being said, she was even more amazed at just how _old_ it was. _Dynamic_ -class freighters were _ancient_ , built around the time of the Mandalorian Wars nearly 4,000 years ago. A few collectors of those old Republic ships keep them around, but she never actually thought she'd see what quite easily was a living relic of the past. She was a bit hesitant accepting the ship just because of how old it was, but Ordo Skirata assured her that they gave the ship a complete overhaul when they found it at Raxus Prime - it could easily compete with the famous YT-1300's of Corellia and give them a run for their money now.

And need it she did, after just managing to escape from an Imperial cruiser that had been hounding her after her 'spectacular' escape from Bespin… though that would be putting it lightly.

She heard a mechanical whistling, as Scout glanced back as she saw her droid companion roll up next to her. R2-KT, a white and pink colored R2 unit. She use to be an Imperial droid before Scout saved her from being scrapped. The little droid has followed her around everywhere since - and has made for quite a useful co-pilot as well.

Scout smiled as she lightly rubbed the top of the Droid. "It's okay, Katie." She said reassuringly, "It's not your fault. Blame the imps for shooting at us before you could finish the coordinates."

R2-KT let out a worried whistle. While plotting their escape jump, fire from the cruiser caused Katie to misjump, jumping them into hyperspace with incomplete coordinates. Any number of things could go wrong, if their route takes them over a gravity well like a star, a planetoid or a black hole they could be in serious trouble.

"We'll be fine." Scout said, patting the droid on the head before looking out the window once more, as she looked at her own reflection look back at her. Scout had grown quite a bit since the end of the Clone Wars six years ago, and the subsequent Jedi Purge. She was saved from being among the casualties when Order 66 was issued thanks to the Jedi Nyreen Vollen who brought her to Mandalore - homeworld of the Mandalorians. She stayed after most of the Jedi left, having bonded with the Kyrimorut Mandalorians led by Clan Skirata, particularly Mij Gilamar, and acting as the assistant to the former Separatist scientist Ovolot Qail Uthan who helped cure the Fett Clones of Kyrimorut of their accelerated aging.

At the time though, while she remained on Mandalore even after the Jedi Master Djinn Altis took the rest of the Fugitive Jedi away, she refused to just give up her Jedi roots. While she wasn't the most strong force user, Scout wasn't going to just give up learning as she continued to pursue the Jedi Arts - with some small help from the Jedi-turned-Mandalorian Bardan Jusik-Skirata. Though as the years went by, Scout became more and more attached to the Mandalorians… and they became just as much family to her, as anyone from the old Order was.

Now, here she was six years later. Her long red hair tied into a loose ponytail, her green eyes no longer holding that child-like glow, and now spoke of a trained padawan in the force, and an experienced Mandalorian warrior of Kyrimorut - the latter easily seen as she wore a brown and tan version of Mandalorian shock trooper armor which hug to her athletic form allowing maximum movement, rather than her loose and old Jedi robes. She mixed together her training as both a Jedi and a Mandalorian together into what Mij once called an 'Unholy match made in _dar'yaim_ that all Imperials should fear'.

She was pretty sure he was exaggerating, but it was true her abilities with the Force combined with her Mando training has helped her quite a bit over the years.

Suddenly though, she was brought out of her musings as an alarm went off, and everything began to shake. "Oh shit!" She cursed as her hands danced across the controls. "Gravity well! We're dropping out of hyperspace! Hang on!"

The _Dynamic_ -class Freighter ' _Lunar Shadow_ ' dropped out of hyperspace abruptly, appearing within the gravity well of a blue planet as it was dragged down. R2-KT let out a series of panicked beeps as it accessed a terminal.

' _Engines are out! Shit!_ ' Scout thought, as he did her best to control the ship's descent towards the planet. "This is gonna get bumpy!"

If only they knew the full effect of their journey towards the planet… one that was the third planet from its star in the solar system, with its battered land masses from human warfare, and even the rest of the population.

* * *

 **Xamusel: FINISHED!**

 **Now, keep in mind that Jorn and I are going to have six crossovers each involved with this story, not counting the fact that we crossed over from our Earth to the Pokegirls Earth. You already saw that I chose Kamen Rider, and you already saw that Jorn chose Star Wars, but what else have we chosen? That will be up to us to reveal in due time.**

 **Before I pass the baton off to Jorn, I should mention things will be getting worse before they get better, like in all fiction stories. That's mainly because of how dangerous things can get… especially since Shocker, in spite of how Jorn handled that particular scene then, is actually quite dangerous and very, very,** ** _very_** **ruthless. Of course, with each threat that we introduce, we also have to make sure the heroes, namely us at present, have a way to beat the threats… kinda like in Super Robot Wars.**

 **I also apologize for the lack of smut in this prologue… we will get to it eventually, probably next chapter, but we'll get to it soon enough. In this case, we'll have to make sure you enjoy the smut, as it is important in this kind of story.**

 **Now… Until We Meet Again.  
-Xamusel**

* * *

 **117Jorn: Woowee! A new fic out and ready! Like Xam said, this will contain multiple crossovers, though for the time being it is just Pokegirls, Kamen Riders and Star Wars. Expect a LOT more content heading your way soon!**

 **Until next time, Ja Ne!**

 **-117Jorn**


	2. Chapter 1

**Xamusel: Well… this is a shock. We're actually getting more work done on this story! Granted, there was a huge delay on the prologue, but only because I figured I would rewrite part of my section of it. It didn't look right to me as it was at the time.**

 **Oh, right, I'll be leaving you guys a challenge for this story. Guess where Vita is supposed to originate from correctly in three chapter's time from now, and I'll reward you guys with a special Omake at the end of the fourth chapter from now. If you wish to know what I mean by the 'from now' part, I mean starting** ** _after_** **this chapter.**

 **Also, this chapter took roughly two weeks to write, since we started roughly on the 29th of last month. Hope that clears things up for all you reading.**

 **Now, then… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1,** ** _ACTION_** **!**

* * *

 **Pokegirls: Crossing Over**  
 _by Xamusel and 117Jorn_

* * *

Chapter 1: How to become a Tamer

* * *

The farming community some fifteen miles north of old Tokyo, called Mahano Village, had seen a strange amount of torment in just one night. The torment was not a Team Attack, since the invaders didn't use Pokegirls to do their bidding, but rather an attack by some group that was further out of touch with modern humanity. It was really strange, to boot, that a man had shifted into the form of a monstrous amalgamation… and was confirmed to be a cyborg.

The young man responsible for destroying the cyborg, however, was not willing to tell anyone what happened just yet… he was adamant to figure out what the other young man had gone through first. Before he could get answers, though, he needed to wait for the other to wake up in the Pokegirl Center.

Samuel sighed a long sigh after three days of watching. "Oh, man… where did Vita-san go?" he asked out loud.

"You called?" Vita asked from right behind him, earning the sight of him nearly jumping out of his skin.

Spinning around to face Vita, Samuel asked with a bit of annoyance, "Could you please give me proper warning before you do that again?"

Vita giggled slightly at that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she said. "Alright, then… let's see what you know about the young man whose unconscious, hmm?"

Before Samuel could reply, there was a soft groan which drew their attention to the bed where the other man was. "Fuuuuck..." he muttered, "Matt, did you slip me some of that Red's apple ale in my root beer? If ya did… you're dead to me..."

Samuel looked at Vita, who looked at him with an expectant gaze, before he shrugged. "I wonder who this Matt person is?" he asked loudly enough for the other man to hear him unintentionally.

The man stopped, before he finally opened his eyes as he glanced around before spotting Samuel and Vita "What the - who the fuck are-GAH!" He cursed as he began to get up, only to stop as he felt a piercing pain in his bandaged shoulder. "Motherfuck… what the _fuck_ is going on here?!"

"You were shot by a commander in the armed forces of Shocker, and we're both stuck in this universe for the time being," Samuel answered. "All I know is that I found a strange advertisement on the internet one minute, called the Great Transforming Migration, and the next, when I mentioned the Pokegirls universe, I was dragged through a green portal and thusly abducted by Shocker to be experimented on… though they _did_ say that another went through the portal but got passed over somehow. What's your story?"

The person blinked as he looked at Samuel again, before he groaned. "SON OF A BITCH IT WASN'T A DREAM!" He shouted, causing them to jump. "Goddamnit, I'm fucking stuck in the Pokegirl universe with fucking characters from goddamned Kamen Rider!"

"Well… I'm actually supposed to be a normal person, at least before having become a Kamen Rider somehow," Samuel said. "Still… the name's Samuel. Samuel Kauffman. What's yours?"

"Jordan Tackett." The man said sighing, "Not my best day… by the way, your name sounds familiar, have we met?"

Samuel blinked a few dozen times in rapid succession, before he facepalmed. "Great… Jorn, how did we get stuck in this mess?"

Jordan blinked owlishly at the statement "Wait… what, how do you know my FF username?" he asked.

"I'm Batman," Samuel deadpanned.

Silence hit for a few seconds, before Vita asked, "Who's Batman?"

Samuel facepalmed again. "Let's try this again, guys," he said. "Jorn, I'm Xamusel, the writer who worked with you on a fanfic called Across the Galaxy with Patriot and Titanic."

"…Xam?" Jordan asked incredulously, "What... " he then groaned, "You know what? Fuck it, I've already had a crazy enough day as it is. At this point if tap-dancing aliens showed up from thin air, I wouldn't even bat a damn eye…"

Samuel understood what Jordan was going through. "Yeah, it'd be pretty strange if you actually had a negative reaction to something bizarre going on now," he said. "Still—"

"Um, Zamu-san, I think there's a problem outside…" Vita said.

" _Terrific_!" Jordan shouted, "Here come the tap-dancing aliens!"

Samuel looked outside the window, before he noticed what Vita was talking about. "Er, Jorn?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Do you think tap-dancing aliens ride meteorites to the planet's surface?"

"…" Jordan stood up as he looked out the window, and saw a glowing bright light heading towards the nearby forest from space, steadily slowing down. "…ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" He shouted.

"I hope I am, even unintentionally," Samuel said apologetically.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Come on… come on… work with me dammit!" Scout muttered as she pulled hard on the controls as she tried to slow the _Lunar Shadow's_ decent down to the planet. "Katie, reverse stabilizers on my mark, and restart the inertia dampeners!"

The R2 unit whistled its comply as its scomp link was out and attached to the terminal, following her orders as the emergency stabilizers were kicked into reverse as the descent of the starship was drastically slowed. "Extend landing gears!"

The _Lunar Shadow_ lowered down to the ground - still trailing smoke before it roughly hit the dirt - the landing gear groaned under the weight of impact combined with the ship, but by some miracle they held as the starship slid to a stop. Scout sighed as she relaxed into her chair.

"Well..." she muttered, "Another… another happy landing I guess… damage?"

R2-KT whistled out her reply, causing Scout to groan. ' _Hyperdrive is dead, engine one is offline, engine two is damaged… plus a lot of structural damage..._ ' She thought, reviewing the Droids report mentally. ' _But… we're alive… and in one piece, that counts for something at least._ '

* * *

 _Back with the fanfic authors…_

"Er, Jorn, do you think that was _actually_ a meteorite?" Samuel, who was looking at the site of the crash, asked with a slightly confused tone of voice.

Jordan grunted as he put his shirt back on, doing his best to ignore the pain the still-healing bullet wound caused. "No." He said, "It was slowing down as it descended, meteorites don't slow down on atmospheric entry."

Samuel looked at Jordan before he said, "I seriously hope you aren't planning to go out there with that shoulder injury, Jorn."

"Well _someone_ has to check it out." He said standing up, "And it's not like I took an arrow to the knee… 'sides I… I know it sounds weird as hell, but… I _feel_ like I need to check this out. I can't really explain it aside from that… like a voice in the back of my head telling me to go."

Samuel understood what Jordan was saying as he nodded. "I get that, but, and just to play the Devil's Advocate, I don't think this checking out will need to be immediate, primarily because the NurseJoy practically wants to know what the flip we are and what's going on," he said, raising a finger in the air.

"Well it's not like we can give her a straight answer ourselves," Jordan said shrugging with his good arm. "What, is she going to believe us if we just told her we're from an alternate universe where Pokegirls are part of a series of Fanfictions written by pervy authors? And Kamen Riders and Shockers are from _another_ fictional universe all together? Yeah, we'd be lucky if she doesn't send us to the nutty farm. You tell her what _you_ want, I'll tell her that I honestly have no fucking clue what's going on… which to be honest, I really don't."

The sound of a woman clearing her throat caused Jordan to look at the doorway, where Mimi looked at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I was… actually about to tell you that the 'girl you brought here was healed, but I heard the whole thing, mister," she said with a slight growl.

Jordan blinked at the Nurse before he groaned, "Well shit..." he muttered, "Welp, believe it if you want, call us liars or insane if you want, doesn't really matter." He then sighed, "Well… if you would please ma'am, give me her ball so I can release her before I leave to find out what that was outside."

"Mister Jorn, you _do_ realize you have to be suicidal to go out to the forest in the middle of the night without protection, right?" Vita asked, reminding him of her presence in the room.

Samuel facepalmed again. "Right, almost forgot… Jorn, Vita understands the truth as well, even if it seemed farfetched to her at first," he said. "Do you want to get yourself _killed_ going out there?"

"Well, what do _you_ suggest?" Jordan asked shrugging, "Just _ignore_ the UFO that just landed not a mile away from here?"

"No," Vita answered, shaking her head. "Just to keep yourself safe with someone guiding you there."

"And I'll go with, too," Samuel said. "I don't think I could leave you and Vita alone in the woods like that… could I?"

Jordan sighed, shaking his head, "Alright, fine." He said, turning to Mimi. "Her Pokeball, please?"

"Okay, mister Tackett," Mimi said, handing him the Pokeball in one hand and some papers in the other hand. "As far as what species she is, she's a Mynx. Although, I don't really know if you know how to handle a Pokegirl on the off-chance she chooses to stay with you, so I need you to sign this form here after carefully reading it."

"Right, fine fine." Jordan said, as he read through the papers. "I doubt she'll want to stay anyways, so don't..." He then blinked as he read one part of the papers. "Uhh… what's this here mean?"

"It means..." Mimi said, before handing him a Pokedex. "You are officially a Pokegirl Tamer - it's a legal thing, since in order to release her you need to have _technical_ ownership of her, so we went ahead and registered you as a Tamer to avoid any issues."

Jordan rose an eyebrow at Mimi, before he sighed. "Fine, whatever." He said, "Come on Xam, let's go and check out the UFO… then I can go ahead and release the Mynx."

Samuel rolled his eyes, before walking over to the doorway, stopping a bit in front of it and to the side. "Ladies first, so… Vita, please?" he asked.

Vita blinked, before giggling. "My, what a gentleman~" she said saucily, walking to the door and exiting the room.

Jordan rose an eyebrow after Mimi left, then he and Samuel left after them. "Don't tell me you… _tamed_ her yet, did you?" He asked suspiciously.

Samuel shook his head. "Not yet, and hopefully never," he answered. "I still have morals that say no premarital sex."

Jordan groaned hearing that "Oh for the love of…" he muttered, "Xam… I know you're Christian, and I'm an Atheist, but please listen to me when I say this: I am pretty sure that if god existed - which at this point is _very_ much up in the air if we're dealing with pokegirls, Kamen Riders and freaking _aliens_ now, I doubt he'd really care what you do sexually over maintaining the balance of the freaking cosmos. _Plus_ , I am pretty sure at least 99 percent of the population of this world has long forgone worrying about premarital sex, so why should you? You obviously seem to like her, so just go for it."

Samuel sighed a deep sigh. "I get that, Jorn, I really do," he said. "However, it's not so simple as doing the deed for me. For starters… I need to get to know a person at least somewhat before we go at it _consensually_."

"That is true," Jordan said nodding, "And I agree - I'm just saying don't let your mindset back from _our_ world prevent you from… well, enjoying this one while you can."

"That, I can understand," Samuel said. "Still… supposing we get home, and I have a Harem with me… how the heck do you think I'll explain this to my _family_?! I mean, I know they love me, and would never disown me, but…"

"Just tell them there's nothing wrong with love," Jordan said, "You love Vita, and any other girls you get into your harem, and show them they love you just as much as you love them."

Samuel sighed lightly. "Yeah, that makes some sense… Honestly, I'm unsure of what I'm supposed to do if I have to become a Tamer or something along those lines." He then looked at Jorn and stopped for a bit. "Um… what's your take on incest in this world?"

"I..." Jordan said, before he paused. "Huh… no idea actually… I recall reading something that mentions incest is totally cool here 'cause the genes work different after what Sukebe did…" He then blinked "Speaking of… if this is an alternate universe… you think there might be alternate universe versions of us here?"

Samuel face planted into the ground as he started walking moments before Jordan finished that sentence. "Jorn…?"

"What? It's something I'm actually curious about." He said shrugging, "When the Multiverse is in effect, _anything_ is possible as we've clearly just saw a while ago."

Samuel groaned in frustration. "I hate this…" he said, picking himself up. "Well, no matter. Time to go to the forest and see what we can about the crash."

Jordan let out a short laugh as he pat Samuel's shoulder "Ah, just messing with ya Xam." He said, "But you're right - let's head out over there, they might be in trouble or something."

Samuel scoffed a bit in good nature. "Yeah, like we need that on our collective conscious…" he said, continuing to the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sithspit!" Scout shouted as the Commlink shorted out, groaning as she let her tools hit the deck. "Well, there goes our long-range comms… and we don't have the components to repair them..."

R2-KT let out a sadden whistle, as Scout shook her head. "We may not have a choice," She said, "That town we saw during re-entry might have parts we need… or at least the capacity to make them. Wherever we are, it sure isn't anywhere the Republic or Empire has ever been too though."

Katie began chirping a reply, before it then began letting out a series of worried beeps, causing Scout to jump up.

"Wait, something's coming?" She asked, not wasting another moment as she rushed outside, going down the loading ramp with her lightsaber in one hand, and a DH-17 blaster pistol in the other. The moment she was outside, there was a loud thumping sound, the earth shaking as something approached. She heard something crashing through the foliage, as she ignited her primary weapon, as the bright aqua blue blade came out, expecting anything from a tank to a Rancor.

What she got… she wasn't exactly expecting, as out of the woods emerged what seemed like an eight foot tall naked woman, however Scout also saw she had two large floppy ears, a pair of tusks coming from its mouth, a long trunk-like nose, grey leathery skin and seemed to be made almost entirely out of raw muscle. The being letting out a loud trumpet-like cry upon seeing Scout.

"What… the… heck?" Scout said, blinking as she tried to process what she was seeing. She had seen her fair share of strange creatures across the galaxy, Nexu's, Rancors, Acklays, Reeks, even a Krayt Dragon once. But _this_ … this took the cake of all she had seen thus far.

The creature howled once more, before it began to charge at her. Scout jumped to the side, avoiding being trampled by the massive beast. ' _Alright, it's big and slow..._ ' She thought, ' _Just be evasive, wear it down-_ ' At that moment, the creature turned around, and opened its mouth before it unleashed a torrent of fire towards her "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Scout shouted as she leaped up into the air to avoid being incinerated.

* * *

 _A short distance away…_

"Okay, things probably went from 'awful' to 'FUBAR'," Samuel, after hearing the fire start, deadpanned. "Who wants to stop this fire from burning more trees down?"

"Shit! Where's Smokey the bear when you need him!" Jordan shouted.

"Who?" Vita asked cluelessly.

"A bear cub that survived a forest fire back in the 20th Century AD, being adopted by firefighters who found him and made a mascot," Samuel answered. "Unfortunately, he died a rather long time ago, even by our standards."

"Only you can prevent wildfires." Jordan said in a deep voice, "But seriously, is there any large amounts of water nearby, or does Vita know any 'summon a shitton of water' spells?"

"Fortunately, I would prefer to know some spells from every element type," Vita said, even as she began channeling her magic to do what she wanted it to. Moving her hands to create a magic circle in mid-air by turning her hands around in front of her, she chanted, "What I seek is the water cloud, _Mizui_!"

Immediately, a torrent of water sprung forward from the magic circle, engulfing the fire and dousing it.

"Good, but we should probably find out how it started before-" Jordan began, before there was another loud roar, followed by another pillar of flame shooting up into the air, catching several more trees on fire "-it starts another one…"

All of a sudden, it started to rain considerably, drenching the fire and the people out in the rain.

"I think Murphy's out to get us…" Samuel said, before he rushed in the direction of the pillar of flame.

"ACK! Zamu! Wait for us!" Vita called out to him, running after the runaway Kamen Rider.

"Always on the move…" Jordan muttered as he ran after them.

As soon as the three of them made it to the source of the fire and roars, Samuel had to stop himself from staring at the giant Pokegirl, which was _not_ easier said than done… she didn't appeal to him whatsoever. "Okay, what sort of 'girl is she?" he asked.

Vita caught up with Samuel at that point and, between breaths, said, "I… think… you need to slow down some, Zamu…" All of a sudden, she asked, "Is that an Elephuk?!"

"An ele-what?!" Samuel questioned, even as Jordan caught up as well, although not nearly as out of breath.

"Hang on, hang on…" Jordan said as he pulled out his newly acquired Pokedex. "Alright… let's see if it works like in Pokemon..."

* * *

 **ELEPHUK, the Living Tank Pokégirl**

 **Type:** Semihuman (Animorph)

 **Element:** Ground

 **Frequency:** Rare

 **Diet:** Herbivorous

 **Role:** Heavy assault, Data tracking, Construction duties, Siege weaponry

 **Libido:** Low

 **Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel

 **Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

 **Attacks:** Tackle, Headbutt, Takedown, Stomp, Shock Spike, Wrap, Quagmire Twister, Elemental Cannon

 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Auditory and Olfactory Senses (x3), Elemental projection based on Elemental Stone used, Total Recall, Ivory nails & retractable ivory tusks, Extendable trunk

 **Evolves:** Wooly Mammaryth (Round Stone)

 **Evolves From:** None

"Memory of an Elephuk," is considered to be one of the finest compliments to give an intellectual, and for good reason. Elephuks have the best memories of any Pokégirl on the planet, able to recall in perfect detail their entire lives, from the start to their current age. During the Revenge War, Elephuks were used as code and order carriers in addition to their primary function, which was heavy assault and fortress destruction, essentially making them living siege weapons. Their destructive potential made them mainstays in almost every Pokégirl force, teamed up with Dodongos and other heavy destruction Pokégirls.

Before the discovery of Elemental Stones, specialized devices were used to give Elephuks their trademark ability, to fire varying blasts of energy. These devices were declared Forbiddentech and rendered useless after the discovery of E-Stones, as simply making a pendant for them out of the stone worked just as well as the device, or even just letting them hold the stone in their hand. Elephuks are known for their strength as much as their memories, making them excellent for use in construction jobs. Their flawless memories allow them to commit plans to memory and be used as assistant foremen out on the field, even as they help with heavy lifting that stronger Pokégirls work in. A skilled Tamer would keep several evolution stones on hand for their Elephuk to use mid-battle, usually in a pouch that they could use on the fly. In terms of official battles, doing this is banned, as it is considered switching out a Pokégirl mid-battle. Some groups have protested this, and a compromise of allowing Elephuks only two stones in official battles was made. Also, for a brief time after the war, Elephuks were 'trendy' Pokégirls among rich circles, rich Tamers giving them jewelry carved from elemental stones, making them a very powerful 'accessory.'

Elephuks are large Pokégirls. Tall and wide, with muscular arms and legs, they cut an imposing figure out on the field. Elephuks are commonly eight feet tall, with smaller and larger variants being reported. With their wide, husky bulks to some people they look fat. However, this is actually muscle mass, their bodies arranged in a manner meant for balancing their weight and bulk. This means that their figures vary in turns of bust and butt, with some being large in front with larger rumps also, or being flatter and more sold around both ends. Their skin is varying shades of gray, and their ears are wider than normal, floppy sheets of flesh that help them to take in more sound than normal. Mounted in their mouths are specialized sheaths behind their molars, which hold long, retractable tusks made of ivory, but dense enough to be capable of punching through some metal. Their noses are oddly shaped, more round that most, and can extend out to the length of their waist, giving them an extra appendage to work with.

There have been some reports of pink Elephuks, capable of strange acrobatic feats. But like the friendly and affectionate Pink Panthress, this is considered to be just the effects of Toca/Pot-Cunt smoke. This wouldn't have been mentioned otherwise because of its unimportance, but is amusing enough a thought to merit entry.

The ivory of an Elephuk's tusks and nails is considered extremely valuable. They periodically shed these tusks and nails when they wear out, at which point they can be carved and shaped into jewelry and decoratives that are sold at high price. For a while after the Revenge War, Elephuks were actively hunted for this, the ivory being taken from them forcefully before it was ready to be harvested, resulting in many fatalities. It was only after Leagues began to be established that this practice started to die off. It died off completely after a long series of mysterious deaths in the Dark Continent, where they are most numerous. Investigations continue to this day, although some suggest that the Legendary Pokégirl Sexmet has decided to protect the Elephuk herds of the Dark Continent for reasons unknown. In the Dark Continent and surrounding areas, it's died off completely, but there are still Teams around the globe that practice it. A common practice with these groups is to create farms where ivory is harvested prematurely, the Pokégirl healed, the process repeated ad infinitum. Some Teams used to raise Elephuks in Pokékit mills just for that very purpose. Punishments for running ivory farms are harsh. And if run in conjunction with a Pokékit mill, then many leagues will utilize summary execution.

In terms of personality, there's very little commonality between them. Elephuks can be perky and cheerful, taciturn and cold, whatever you can think of. One thing noticed that most have in common in that they always seemed to study everything around them, no matter how inconsequential it seemed. Researchers presume that this is part of some programming in their creation to take in everything around them and report it. One major component of an Elephuk's personality is their 'herd' mentality. They work well as Alphas or Betas, and are always extremely loyal to their 'herdmates' and 'herd leader.'

Feral Elephuks are generally found in herds. Subtlety has never been the breed's strong point, and when Feral they are even less subtle. They rumble through an area, eating what they can and moving on. If threatened by predators or Tamers, Elephuks back each other up, protecting Pokékits in a center ring of constantly moving tusks, making fighting them in the wild difficult to accomplish successfully. When attempting to fight an Elephuk herd, use a flying type/water type combination to counteract their great strength.

Taming an Elephuk is tricky. Their bodies are very large, and their strength makes it necessary to restrain them so as not to accidentally injure the Tamer. Amachamp-class restraints are recommended, and thankfully are becoming more commonplace thanks to Titan Taming Incorporated's efforts.

Very few Threshold cases of becoming an Elephuk have been recorded. These mainly occur in families with heavy ground-type heritage in them, but are rare even in that case. The first signs that a Threshold result is going to be an Elephuk is the ears expanding outward.

* * *

"So… we're fighting a walking tank." Jordan said with a groan. "Well, what could it be fighting that-" Suddenly he saw a female figure wielding a sword made of light, clad in armor similar to that of Boba Fett's from… "…Star Wars…" He muttered. "A Mandalorian Jedi… Star Wars… da fuck?!"

Samuel looked at the female Mandalorian Jedi, then at Jordan, then back at the Jedi. "Um… do you recognize her at all?" he asked. "I mean from the Star Wars timelines and such…"

"She's got her helmet on, so I've got no idea." He said shrugging, "But we gotta help her…" he watched as the Jedi Mando slice off half of one of the beast's tusks, before ducking and weaving beneath the Elephuk, narrowly avoiding being crushed. "…if she needs it that is…"

All of a sudden, the rain stopped, which Vita decided to take advantage of. "Zamu, Jorn-san, please step back behind me…" she said. Without waiting for a reply, she called out to the Mandalorian Jedi, "Stay out of the incoming attack, miss! I don't want to hurt you, but you might get hurt if you get in the way!"

The Mando Jedi looked at the woman in surprise, before nodding as she bolted back towards the starship landed not to far away.

Jordan blinked "Wait, is that the _Ebon_ -"

Vita moved her hands in a similar motion to when she summoned water out of nowhere, chanting, "What I seek is thunder, _Izuchi_!" At that, she channeled lightning out of a magic circle that shot at the Elephuk, promptly electrocuting the Pokegirl in a way that would normally only be seen in anime or cartoons before she fell face first into the ground.

"Damn!" Jordan shouted in surprise, " _That's_ a hell of a show…"

Samuel nodded dumbly, saying with somewhat limited intelligence, "Uh-huh… yeah…"

Vita gave out a 'V' for victory sign at that. "Oooh, yeah! Score one for the Witch that pays attention to science!" she declared.

Jordan nodded before the three of them approached the ship, as the woman from before came out of her cover, and approached them as well. Her Lightsaber was put away, but her blaster was still out - but not raised.

"Well… thanks for the hand, I suppose." She said, "Never encountered… well, _anything_ like that thing before… or whatever you used to take it down."

Vita looked at the armored woman and said, "You're welcome, even though you could probably do the same thing if you learned how to use your magic properly."

"Magic?" The woman asked, tilting her head in confusion, "No, I was using the Force."

Vita gave a deadpan look at the woman and said, "I never heard of anyone using force as if it was a supernatural energy, so could you please demonstrate what you can do?"

"Umm… sure?" The woman said, looking around before she saw a small fallen sapling nearby. She extended her hand towards it. For a few moments nothing happened, before the sapling began to shudder and move, before it suddenly began to levitate in the air.

Vita looked at the display of power, before she asked, "Are you a psychic or something from outer space? One that just so happens to have enough magical potential to use magic but never got around to using it?"

"It's not magic, it's the Force!" The woman said, "The Jedi have used the Force for as far back as recorded history over tens of thousands of years! Sure I'm not the most attuned to it, but I know the Force when I use and see it!"

Before Vita could get into a debate on the intricacies of whether or not the woman in front of her was correct, Samuel quickly covered her mouth with one of his hands. "Er, sorry about Vita, ma'am," he said nervously. "She doesn't know what the Force is in the way Jedi see it… or at all, for that matter."

"I can see that…" The woman said, sighing "I will admit that the… _magic_ she displayed earlier was interesting…" She then used her free hand to remove her helmet, revealing her face for them all. "Well… guess we should get introductions out of the way then. My name is Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, Padawan of the Jedi-" She paused for a moment before she sighed, "Padawan of the _former_ Jedi Order."

The three of them looked at her, blinking before she sighed. "Oh right… yeah, you can just call me Scout if that's too much of a mouthful." She said.

Jordan blinked once more, before it clicked in his head ' _Wait… she's THAT Scout?_ ' He thought, knowing Tallisibeth from the Republic Commando books, and some other earlier books as well. ' _Huh… I guess she went full Mando at some point… and grown a lot-_ ' he shook his head. ' _No! No, pervy mind no, not now._ '

Samuel looked sidelong at Jordan, before he returned focus to Scout. "Um… Miss Tallisibeth, my full name is Samuel Kauffman, even though Vita has permission to call me by something she finds easier to say. Over there is Jordan Tackett, who I'm allowed to call Jorn, and right here is—"

Finally, Vita broke free of Samuel's mouth, gasping for breath to get her lungs back to proper capacity. After she got her lungs full of air, she turned to glare at Samuel for a few seconds, the young man raising his hands placatingly. As soon as that was done, she faced Scout again and said, "My name is Vita Arisato… or, in the order of this region, Arisato Vita."

"Ah… well, pleasure to meet you all." Scout said nodding, "Sorry about all of this… miscalculated hyperspace jump got me stuck in your planet's gravity well. Now my ship is stuck here till I can either get the long range comm's working, or the hyperdrive operational."

Samuel nodded at that, before something hit him. "Wait, how long ago was the Jedi Order destroyed?" he asked.

Scout let out a tired sigh, "Six years…" she said, "The Republic Supreme Chancellor claimed Master Windu attempted to assassinate him with three other masters… that the Jedi were conspiring to overthrow the Republic." She shook her head, "Then the Clone Army turned on all the Jedi in the galaxy… I barely survived myself, hiding with some… friends." She then blinked and glanced at Samuel, "Wait… do you know of the Jedi Order?"

Samuel simply said, "You introduced yourself as part of the Jedi Order, only it was worded as if it was now defunct." Which was true, even if leaving out a lot of details in the process, like his mostly second hand knowledge of the series.

"Oh… right." Scout said, "Of course… I'm assuming though that your people haven't discovered Hyperspace travel yet then, have you?"

Before Samuel could say anything on that subject, Vita said, "Oh, we as a planet in general know about how to travel the stars, it's just that most people don't have the right… _method_ to do so. Most people don't know how to acquire a StarlightXPress at _all_ … major suckage."

"E-excuse me?" The Jedi asked in confusion, "A… A StarlightXPress? Is that what you call a Hyperdrive?"

Vita shook her head. "It's how we get starships that are capable of Faster Than Light travel, through a StarlightXPress," she answered. "One needs a Cabbit first, though, otherwise… oh, wait, sorry about that. I forgot for a second that you aren't native to Earth."

"…Yes, obviously." Scout said with a sigh, "So… is there anywhere I can hide my ship before another one of those things-" points at the Elephuk "-Shows up?"

Vita took a look at the spaceship for a few seconds, before she started walking over to it. "Give me a bit to work my stuff with this," she said. "I'll need about half an hour to put this in a subspace pocket that I'll carry around."

"A… a Subspace… pocket?" Scout asked in confusion.

"Yes, a subspace pocket," Vita answered. "However, I need as much silence as possible for this, otherwise my concentration and the energy used will go to waste." With that, she started making a circle in the dirt around the ship, filling the edge of the circle with intricate designs.

* * *

 _Half an hour later…_

"Okay, done," Vita said, walking away from where the ship used to be, the circle having disappeared after use.

Scout's eyes were wide and her mouth agape, even R2-KT was utterly silent as they saw what should've been impossible. Where their ship once was, it was just… gone, sucked into whatever the… _subspace pocket_ was. "H-how…?" was all that the Jedi could say.

"I used a specifically taxing spell as it's described in the PLC Vale Magical records," Vita answered, looking very flushed. "Of course, the bigger the item is in mass, the more taxing it is to use the spell. Now, with that done, I need a nap…" With that, she dropped into Samuel's arms, fast asleep.

Jordan chuckled a bit "Well… now that that's taken care of." He said, turning to Scout. "Come on, we should go ahead and head over to town. We'll try and get you settled in. Hopefully no one will think too much of… R2-KT was it?"

Scout was finally snapped from her stupor as she blinked and looked at Jordan "R-Right… yeah..." she said, glancing back where the ship once was. "We… we might as well get going… "

Samuel was about to say something, but remembered that he had to do something for Vita, so he did what he could to give her a fireman's carry. When he realized he would have trouble with that, he asked, "A little help with giving Vita a fireman's carry?"

"…why not just carry her bridal-style?" Jordan asked, "Less of a hassle."

Samuel opted to facepalm at his stupidity. "Thanks for the reminder…" he said, before he successfully lifted her in a bridal-style position.

"Happy to help." Jordan said nodding, "Alright, let's get back to town before they start worrying if we all got abducted or anything. "

Samuel nodded as well, before he walked off back to town, leading the way for the others… for all of twenty feet. Turning back to Jordan, he asked, "When were you going to release the Mynx?"

He blinked before he cursed "Shit, forgot about her..." he muttered, before glancing at Scout, "But… should I do it now? I mean… with her around? She already just saw some crazy shit… not sure if she should see what Pokeballs are used until someone can properly explain it to her… better than either of us could at least. Don't want her to get the wrong impression on us all."

Samuel rolled his eyes, before he said, "Jorn, do it right after you explain how it works in your knowledge, and not a second sooner or later. I don't think she'll mind… right, Miss Tallisibeth?"

"Hm?" Scout asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Jordan glanced at Samuel, before groaning. "Alright… well if you're stuck on this planet Scout, you're gonna have to learn how things work here." He said. "You see… in this world there are people here called Pokegirls..."

* * *

 _Some time later…_

"…so basically, Pokegirls are captured and tamed via sexual acts so that they shall not go feral and attack pedestrians." Jordan finished his explanation, "The people here work together with Pokegirls - and it's not slavery, though groups such as Team Rocket would be more than happy to see things return to when Pokegirls were not considered human, but Pokegirls are treated with just as much dignity as humans… when they want to. I mean, there are some Pokegirls who actually _do_ like being treated dirty, but there's not much we can do about their breeds after Sukebe's handiwork."

Scout's mouth was once again agape as she processed this information, as well as a strong red blush on her face. "S-So… you're saying…" She sputtered out, "You… fight and… capture these… Pokegirls… and then you… _tame_ them to be part of society… but they must always have… s-sex to prevent going feral…"

"Basically… yes." Jordan said, "I know it's weird, but its stuff the people here have been dealing with for over 200 years after the Revenge War."

"Why… are you telling me this now?" Scout asked.

"Well one, so when you see a bunch of half-naked women walking around, you won't think this planet practices slavery." Jordan said, before pulling out a pokeball. "And two… so you won't freak out when you see how Pokeballs work in the field." He tossed the ball out, as it opened and unleashed a ball of light which touched the ground, before appearing from the flash was a woman covered with a light coat of fur.

The Mynx blinked as she glanced around, before looking at Jordan who smiled. "Well… like I promised." He said shrugging, "I told you once you were healed up, I'd let you go. Not… sure if you have any family around here but… a promise is a promise. I won't keep you against your will."

At that moment, Samuel cleared his throat. "Um, Jorn?" he asked. "Why do I get the feeling she wants to stay with you?"

"Wha? No, she doesn't." Jordan said shrugging as he looked at the Mynx, "I found her in the wild when that jackass poacher was after her, she probably has better things to do than be stuck with a guy like me, right? She'd rather be free to do what she wants."

The Mynx looked at Jordan, before she glanced behind her at the nearby forest. She bit her lip a bit, before turning back to Jordan, taking a step towards him.

"Called it," Samuel said, before he started walking towards town. "Congratulations, Jorn, you got a girlfriend."

"Wha-No! No I don't!" Jordan shouted blushing, before looking at the Mynx, "Y-You don't want to be stuck with me! I'm just… just a normal guy! You deserve a helluva lot better than me!"

The Mynx looked at Jordan in confusion, but she didn't stop as she approached him. "Seriously, you'd probably be better off with-" He began to say, before the Mynx cut him off as she kissed him right on the lips, causing him to freeze and his eyes going wide.

"Jorn, hurry up, will you?!" Samuel called out from a dozen yards away. "Drag your feet, and I'll leave you to the metaphorical wolves!"

Jordan remained frozen for a few seconds as he just… well, he didn't exactly know what to do. His first kiss… it didn't feel bad, _far_ from it. It was just… how soft her lips were, being so close to her. The Mynx then stopped the kiss, before she looked right into Jordan's eyes with a bright almost intoxicating smile as she wrapped her arms around his head, before kissing him again.

This time, Jordan's instincts actually kicked in as he did his best to return the kiss. It wasn't like anything he experienced before, better than he thought it could possibly be as his arms moved around her, bringing her in closer. The embrace continued for a solid minute, before both of them parted, both of them blushing bright red.

"Well..." he said, gulping a bit. "If… if you really do..."

The Mynx nodded happily as she hugged Jordan tightly, who after a few moments of surprise, began to hug her back. Though a cough from Scout brought their attention to her blushing face.

"As ahh… as much as I really hate to break this up…" she said, "W-we should… probably… get… going..."

Jordan and the Mynx blinked, before both blushed. "Oh, uhhh… r-right." He said, nodding. "Yeah, let's… let's follow Xam…"

"He already left the area," Scout brought up, pointing in the direction he walked in.

* * *

 _Back in town, the next morning…_

"Well, Jorn, I hope you didn't try taming her in the middle of the woods… and in the presence of a Padawan, to boot," Samuel snarked. "Man, how would you have explained that to her, anyway?"

"I got caught in the moment, alright?" Jordan muttered, as he and Samuel walked out of a local store, with Jordan's newly acquired Mynx standing right next to him, holding his hand as she enjoyed her first set of clothes - a pair of short jeans and a light brown T-shirt which matched the color of her natural fur, and a pair of sandals. "I just… well, I know it sounds corny and all, but it wasn't like anything else…" He glanced at the Mynx, smiling as she smiled back. "But… well... I really can't explain it but…"

"I get it, Jorn," Samuel said. "Still, we can't call her Mynx all the time, right? She needs a name."

"Yamato." Jordan informed, "She picked the name after I showed her a picture of the battleship _Yamato_. I think it suits her." Yamato smiled, nodding in agreement. "And we _really_ need to get you a Speech TM."

Samuel could feel a migraine heading his way. "Okay, so her name's Yamato now, huh?" he asked. "Did you play or watch Kantai Collection behind my back or something?"

"Yeah, so?" Jordan said shrugging, "Hey, _she_ picked the name, not me."

Samuel felt his impending migraine get stronger. "Y'know what? I think I'll talk with Vita when she wakes up. I'll be heading back to the Center for now."

"See ya later then," Jordan said with a nod, "Me and Yamato are gonna check the stores for the TM."

"Yeah, I'll see ya in who knows how long," Samuel waved back at Jordan while walking off in the direction of the Pokegirl Center.

* * *

 _Later, at Vita's room in the Pokegirl Center…_

Samuel looked at the sleeping form of Vita, the 'girl who had done so much to help out while he was in the area, with a look akin to longing. He didn't know what that was about, but he was inclined to figure it out, even if it took him a rather long time to do so. While he was sitting on a chair in the room, waiting for her to wake up, he knew she would be waking up sooner than later.

After what seemed like an hour, Vita stirred to waking up, looking at Samuel in the process. "Um…" she muttered when she saw the concern in his eyes. "Vita hopes… Vita hopes you aren't planning to just leave her alone while Vita's like this."

Samuel blinked in confusion. "Er, what are you talking about, Vita?" he asked, standing up and walking over to the door. "I was actually about to call for the NurseJoy to look you ov—"

"DON'T!" Vita cried out, stopping Samuel in his tracks. "The… the truth is, Vita is about to lose her mind from needing sex, and you're the only one Vita can safely say Vita will let be her Tamer. You didn't take advantage of Vita, you actually _protected_ Vita from what happened earlier when the Center was under attack by those skeleton-styled costumed villains, and Vita… well, pleasemakeVitayours!"

Samuel paused, looking at Vita in surprise and some more confusion. "I'm sorry, what'd you just say?" he asked. "I could've sworn that you wanted me to—" he was cut off by Vita getting off the bed and marching over to him. "Vita…?" he asked. "What are you—"

Vita cut him off by giving him an open mouth kiss, causing any objections to melt away like the snow in summer.

 ** _*LEMON ALERT!*_**

After a few moments of shock, Samuel slowly but surely returned the kiss, eventually gathering the courage to insert his tongue into Vita's mouth in a mouth-based battle of dominance.

Vita, as Samuel moved his tongue into her mouth, moaned into the kiss as she did what she could to repeat the movement he did. As it stood, however, he had quite the strong tongue.

Samuel decided that the mouth to mouth foreplay was doing good for the time being, and that he should do something to get her ready for when he had to quite possibly take her virginity, if she didn't lose it already. With that in mind, he parted from Vita's mouth and asked in a husky tone, "You ready for more?"

Vita nodded, feeling the pheromones in the air making her more excited sexually, and took Samuel's shirt off, saying when she finished, "Vita is yours to use as you wish… please do what you feel necessary."

Samuel looked Vita over a bit, before he started feeling his pants become a few sizes too small, so he promptly did something to make sure he asserted dominance in all aspects of his sex life. "Strip my pants and boxers off!" he ordered her.

"Yes, Master," Vita replied with a look of lust in her eyes. At that, she knelt down and worked to free Samuel's cock from the confines of his pants, hoping to get a nice and _meaty_ reward. When she got his cock freed, though, it actually uppercut her due to how large it was.

Samuel looked at his erection in some confusion. "It grew?" he asked out loud. "How large is it?"

"Vita wagers about twelve inches long and four thick," Vita answered, getting some measure of how large it was with her hands. "Vita also thinks your balls are ginormous."

What Vita was doing made Samuel grunt a bit from the feel of her hands. "Vita…?" he asked.

"Yes, Master?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes," Vita answered, looking at his cock all the while.

Samuel grinned ferally, before he said, "Here's how you get your drink. Do well to get it." With that, he pushed his cock into her mouth, easily reaching the wall of her throat.

Vita relaxed her esophagus and allowed the appendage to continue going down her throat, slowly but surely, until she felt that her body couldn't take any more on its own… she only had about half of it in her mouth and throat.

Samuel noticed this problem as well, so he asked, "Do you want me to pound your face?"

Vita nodded, which did some funny things to her body with Samuel's cock in her mouth, even if her clothes weren't off.

Samuel nodded, before he started withdrawing his cock for a bit, only to thrust forward with his pelvis when he only had his cock's head left in. With the treatment he was giving her, her throat was beginning to accommodate for his growth, going from six inches inside to seven with the first thrust, eight with the next thrust, and nine with the third thrust.

Vita, while getting her throat expanded, was moaning around Samuel's cock as she started getting… ideas of what to do with her future harem sisters and the one they'd call Master. For one thing, they would need to experiment with different dusts for the varying effects, like the Gender Dust to see what Samuel would be like as a girl. Then there would be a need to figure out if the Bloom Powder was fit for the female version of him… the list of possibilities was _endless_!

Of course, she needed to be registered as Samuel's Pokegirl, but that was to be expected.

Oblivious to Vita's thought process, Samuel was getting really close to releasing his seed down her throat, as he noticed that his cock was almost balls deep into her mouth with each thrust now. With a grunt, he said, "Good girl, Vita… here's your drink!" At that, with one final thrust, he pushed fully in to get himself balls deep, even as his cock expanded to allow his cum to shoot out of him and down her gullet.

Vita, due to having Samuel's cock down her throat, did everything she could and then some to get his cum into her stomach. Unfortunately for her, the amount of cum being released was rather excessive, so, since this was her first time trying to swallow it all down, some squirted out of her mouth.

Samuel gained a confused look on his face, even as he withdrew his cock from Vita's mouth. "Uh… that was _way_ too much," he said. "Still…" he then looked at his cock once more… to find it still hard. "Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ —"

"Witch!" Vita exclaimed happily, before she blinked in confusion. "Witch?"

"—me?" Samuel looked at Vita again. "Uh… are you up for more?" he asked.

Vita nodded enthusiastically, before she proceeded to take her clothes off on her own. When she got to her underwear, Samuel noted that her breasts were at the very least F-cup, and had the curves to match. Finally, after she removed her underwear, she dragged him over to the bed and started getting the bed ready for them to continue in it.

Upon getting in the bed, Samuel laid down on his back, preparing for Vita to get onto his cock for the purposes of actually claiming her insides better. Once he noticed her about to go around his cock, he said soothingly, "Take whatever time you need on this. Just be sure to do it when you're ready."

Vita looked at Samuel with what he guessed to be a relieved look, before she started easing her way down his cock, which was really stretching her insides in quite a _pleasurable_ way for her. Upon reaching her hymen, however, she stopped for some reason.

"Vita?" Samuel asked. "Are you alright?"

Vita shook her head in response.

"Are you afraid that, with your virginity gone, you'd be incapable of being who you were before?" Samuel asked for clarification.

Vita nodded at that.

"Well, I don't plan to make you change all in one go," Samuel said, shaking his head to emphasize the point. "Instead, I plan to let you grow as a person should. You understand?"

Vita took a few moments to process the information Samuel was giving her, before she nodded her assent, lifting herself almost off his cock before grabbing his hands. When she noticed that he was about to question why she needed this done, she shook her head, before making his hands grope her breasts.

Quickly understanding what Vita wanted, Samuel squeezed her breasts with his hands, eliciting a low moan from her. When he noticed that she was doing what she could to brace for the pain, he decided to lead her to a kiss that would allow her to muffle the pain of losing her virginity, something he figured would be extra helpful. Fortunately for him, his intention was clearly stated through his actions, which she picked up on.

Vita, while she was kissing him again, decided right then and there to lose her hymen by ramming all the way down his cock. With that action in motion, and with her sensory feelings going up the wazoo, she felt a brief amount of pain before her pleasurable feelings returned at least five fold. She even noticed that she could somehow fit the entire length of his cock inside her pussy… odd in and of itself, but she felt it worth the whole of what she's doing, to keep her sanity intact.

Samuel, when he noticed that Vita was feeling extra pleasured, could tell that she was about to cum. He also noticed that his cock was about ready to release another load. Breaking off from the kiss, he told Vita, "I'm about to cum again… ready?"

Vita nodded, even as she felt her inner coil wind up to near the maximum it could get for a virgin. She moaned from the pleasure that she felt, which eventually turned into screams of ecstasy when her inner coil and Samuel's cock, both in sync, began releasing within her.

Samuel, for his part, bellowed in his release as he did what he could to get Vita pleasured. As it stood, though, he was bound to get exhausted sooner or later.

 ** _*LEMON OVER!*_**

As if he was on the phone with Fate or whoever was listening, he _did_ get exhausted, but not before he noticed Vita was practically asleep on top of him. Taking that opportunity to pull the covers over them both, he said to her, "Good night, Vita… see you in the morning, dear."

With that, he closed his eyes, sleep taking him to dream land.

* * *

 _'_ _Finally! She went through a Taming Session!'_ Mimi thought, having overheard the entire session through the door to the room. _'I was worried when she said she'd rather go feral over getting Tamed by the wrong person!'_

Fortunately for Mimi, she already had a Tamer to help her out on the off-chance she needed it. It was something that practically every Pokegirl needed if they were to be in the business world or anything. And, as being a medical person was her job on top of being a NurseJoy, she was more than ready to have a Tamer help her out with staying sane.

 _'_ _I'm glad that she went through it like she did,'_ she thought. _'This makes it the last of my friends who made it to getting a Tamer, so I hope beyond hope that Akihiko-koi is willing to give me more than a quicky tonight.'_

With that, she walked over to her desk, picking up a phone when she got there to dial her Tamer and Husband.

* * *

 _With Jordan and Yamato around the same time…_

"Alright… this might sting a bit."

*snap*

"Ah!" Yamato suddenly yelped, shivering a bit as Jordan put down the syringe. "Geez, that's cold!" She then blinked in surprise. "Y-Yamato's talking?"

"Yup - the TM worked!" Jordan said with a smile, "And you have a beautiful voice, Yamato."

Yamato blushed at the compliment, before nodding. "T-Thank you, m-master." she said. "For this and… and for saving Yamato from the poacher."

"It's what I do," He said shrugging, "Though, ah… you don't _have_ to call me Master though… just Jordan is fine."

"Yes Mast- Y-Yamato means, Jordan." She said, before she began rubbing her thighs.

Jordan was confused by this, before he saw how she was eyeing his crotch as he blushed. "I… g-guess you need your… taming?" He asked.

Yamato gulped, but nodded "Jordan… " She moaned out, "Please… Yamato _needs_ this… "

The young man gulped, before he nodded. "R-right..." He said, feeling very nervous. "It's… ahhh… my first… time, so..."

"Y-Yamato's first, too." The Mynx said nodding, as she crawled next to Jordan on the bed. "Yamato… trusts you though." With that last statement she gave Jordan a kiss, which the new Tamer was glad to return.

 ** _*LEMON START!*_**

Their tongues intertwined around one another, as Jordan brought her close to him, as he began taking off her clothes. They stopped for a brief moment as he threw off her shirt, before she was back on top of him as they continued to make out.

This continued for a solid minute, before Yamato felt something against her leg as she looked down. She blushed as she saw the rather large tent forming in Jordan's pants. She crawled down towards his pants, unbuckling them. She smiled slightly as she heard Jordan gulp nervously. She pulled his pants down, and was nearly smacked in the head by his large cock. "W-wow..." Yamato muttered, as her hands lightly grazed his manhood.

Jordan blinked as he looked at his member. "I… do _not_ recall it being that big… " He muttered to himself, before he grunted as Yamato began to pump it with her hands. "Oh shit… "

Yamato continued before she gave his tip an experimental lick. Hearing his vocal approval, she decided to go a bit further as licked the top, experimenting with the taste before she slowly engulfed as much of it into her mouth. She managed to get it all the way to the back of her throat, before her gag reflex kicked in, but only for a moment as she managed to fully engulf his member.

Jordan gasped a bit at the completely new sensation surrounding his cock "Oh fuck..." He muttered, before Yamato began moving her head up and down his length. ' _Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitthisisactuallyhappening._ ' His mind raced at what was happening below.

Seeing that she was indeed pleasing her master, she began to quicken the pace in which she moved up and down his shaft.

"Oh fuck me… " He said, his head lolling a bit as he allowed Yamato to do her thing, as he began to feel a familiar pressure build up as she steadily moved faster and faster. "Y-Yamato, gonna… cum soon!"

Yamato didn't stop, as she made sure her mouth was as tightly clasped around his member as possible as she sucked like a vacuum. "S-Shit cumming!" And cum he did, as she expected a decent amount to come out of him, but gagged slightly when his seed came out almost like a gunshot, instantly flooding her mouth as she struggled a bit to swallow it all.

Jordan panted a bit, as he recovered from one of the best orgasms he had ever had. ' _Holy shit that just happened..._ ' He thought, before he glanced down at Yamato, as she finished swallowing it all, and licked his still rock-hard cock clean of any remaining seed. Yamato then gave him a lust-glazed look, before she crawled up, and positioned her pussy right over his member.

"Y-you're ready…?" Jordan asked, as the Mynx nodded, gulping a bit herself before she began to lower herself down onto him. Her wet entrance touching the tip of his shaft before she slowly slid it inside. She moaned a bit in pleasure, as did Jordan before he felt a bit of resistance.

Jordan gulped, looking up at Yamato glanced down, nodded in approval as she lowered further down, before her entrance was broken as she whimpered in pain, but Jordan brought her in close, holding her in a tight embrace as they kissed once more, as she overcame the pain. After a few moments, the pain subsided, as Yamato began to move a bit, her hips moving up along his cock, before she quickly pushed down as his member filled her insides, causing her to let out a loud erotic moan "S-So good…" She said, before she began moving herself up and down his length, bringing out even more moans and groans of pleasure from both of them.

"So… tight..." Jordan grunted, his hips bucking in sync with Yamato's hips as he worked deeper inside her. He had _never_ felt _this_ good in his entire life!

"Master… Master's big fat cock!" Yamato chanted, as she continued to bounce up and down his member. "So good! So good!"

Jordan blushed slightly at her shouts, but this was quickly pushed aside as he realized he was about to orgasm. ' _Shit! No, not yet!_ ' He thought, ' _Hold it, hoooold it! She's gotta-_ '

"Yamato's gonna cum Master!" The Mynx shouted, as she bounced even faster, "Gonna cum gonna cum!"

' _…_ _well, that fixes that._ ' He thought, before he grinned as he sped up his own pace. "Cumming too, Yamato!" He shouted, before he gave her his hardest thrust, shoving as much of himself inside her as he could, before he shouted out, releasing his load inside the Mynx, who screamed out as her own orgasm was triggered. "MYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNXXXXXX!" She shouted out, as taming shock settled in on her mind as they both rode out their orgasmic high. FInally Yamato collapsed on top of Jordan, panting from the taming session.

 ** _*LEMON OVER!*_**

' _Oh my god I just lost my virginity..._ ' Was the first thought Jordan had, before he looked at Yamato, smiling as he hugged her. "I love you, Yamato..." He said softly.

Yamato glanced up at Jordan, smiling in return as she kissed him. "Mynx… " she muttered softly, her eyes going heavy. He knew what was about to come next, as he pulled the covers over the two of them, and not long after both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

 _At an indeterminate location comprised of Shocker forces…_

"What are the overall losses in regards to Mahano Town's occupation forces?" a tall holographic man, in a red caped outfit and a parka over his face, asked a helmeted holographic man.

"Complete and utter, Great Leader-sama," the second holographic man shook his head. "Cheetahkatatsumuri was killed by a Kamen Rider, identified as Kamen Rider Susano'o, and almost all of the Combatmen were killed by an as-yet unidentified third party by means of disintegration."

"I see…" the first one, identified as the Great Leader of Shocker, looked slightly off-put by the destruction of an invasion force at the hands of a Kamen Rider. "We will begin our next phase of operations in 14400 hours local time. We must not let our… _allies_ think we had lost a stronghold in the world we're about to conquer."

 ** _"_** ** _If I may, Great Leader-sama,"_** a somewhat distorted female voice spoke from another hologram, revealed to be that of a Medusa-style monster, **_"I believe it imperative that we do something about the security of our communications with each other. I can only imagine what anyone with a passing know-how in computer basics can do to tap into these conversations."_**

"Ah, Medusa the Phantom," the Great Leader of Shocker turned his attention to said monster. "I have to wonder what brought this up all of a sudden."

 ** _"_** ** _I am afraid that I caught someone tapping into our previous conversation, which is what led to me cutting off early to deal with it,"_** Medusa answered before reverting to her human form, which was a young girl of about 17, standing at roughly 5'5", her shiny dark brown hair falling past her shoulders and her bangs touching her eyebrows, setting off her large brown eyes and delicate skin. She was wearing something akin to a tie-dye silk and fiber kimono gown and a blue print chiffon scarf. "Somehow, a particularly annoying computer program had been set up in our communications servers, rendering us easy to spy on until the whole mess is resolved in a permanent way."

The Great Leader of Shocker barely flinched, which was enough of a sign that something bad had happened and he was about to pay the price for it. "I… I see," he said. "Well, we'd best get a better computer specialist to fix our communications hub, then. Any suggestions or volunteers?"

"I suggest you talk to Gremlin, one of the Phantoms who exist," Medusa brought forward after a few moments to think on the subject. "Even though he was known as a serial killer, he's managed to keep up with modern technology, and is better with technology than the rest of us. He even has a better chance to improve the communications hub than Wiseman is to resurrect his daughter…" At that, Medusa became silent, a memory bursting forward unbidden.

 _"_ _What the… what's going on?!" a more human Medusa questioned as she looked around her, seeing that there was a lot of people having been abducted for one reason or another, all in a rocky hillside environment. When she looked at her feet, she saw part of a magic circle on the ground beneath her, as if she was to be sacrificed for a grand ritual. "Am I… am I going to…?"_

 _At that moment, a solar eclipse started, and all Hell broke loose amongst the different people who were abducted…._

"—sa the Phantom? Medusa the Phantom?!" the Great Leader of Shocker yelled at her, snapping her out of what she was remembering.

"I… I'm sorry, what did I miss?" Medusa asked.

"I was trying to tell you to contact Gremlin about this post-haste, before the situation can become worse," the Great Leader of Shocker answered in an annoyed tone. "Are you able to follow through?"

"Yes, Great Leader-sama," Medusa answered with a bow. "I aim to succeed." With that, the image cut out, leaving the two other holograms alone… for all of five seconds, when a new set of holograms appeared, 16 in total.

"Ah, welcome," the Great Leader of Shocker said with opened arms. "How are your preparations coming along?"

"Our forces have crossed the gate, and await to besiege the Area 11 of this world." Said a young blue-haired boy, with an extravagant white uniform complete with a cape. "Edo League I recall… we will subjugate the 11's here just as we did in our world as Father ordered."

Another figure had an impassive look, being an older man with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing some type of silver armor with a royal cape. "The 103rd Panzer Division has been rerouted through the gate as well as the 205th and 14th. We have the Emperor's blessing after our… discovery, even if this delays the invasion of Gallia slightly."

From another hologram, a green-haired figure chuckled slightly "Just be careful with those antiques I provided for your forces." He said, "Tieran's are the easiest it seems for your troops to utilize… and cheap to replace."

The blond haired man frowned slightly "Your donations are appreciated, Ribbons Almark." He said.

Ribbons Almark smiled as he bowed slightly " _Anything_ to help the Imperial Alliance, Prince Maximilian."

The Great Leader of Shocker looked at the hologram of a mechanical monster wearing a golden belt, the buckle looking like a face. "Are you, the one wearing the belt, the representative of the Roidmudes?" he asked.

"No, that's just my vessel," the _belt_ answered. "My name is Tenjuro Banno, Great Leader-san, and I can safely say that all 108 Roidmudes are able to follow my lead. I made them when I was still human, after all, so they _have_ to obey."

The hologram of a silver-haired man with long hair and a beard much like the atypical Devil, wearing a set of white robes with steel/silver colored armor, with massive shoulder pauldrons and a long flowing cape, snickered at what Tenjuro said.

"What's so funny, _Akuma_ -san?" Tenjuro demanded, enunciating the word for 'Devil' in Japanese.

"I'm sorry, you sound so much like the God of the Bible, it's not even funny!" the one seemingly identified as 'Akuma' explained, mere moments before he laughed outright.

As the laughing man kept at it, the hologram of a more traditional-looking Devil coughed into his left fist, getting everyone's attention. "At least you don't have to worry about that particular deity for the time being, even if he's _supposed_ to be dead," he said. "For whatever reason, the Hell I'm familiar with is experiencing a severe drought of souls, which is what I'm hoping to get out of this particular venture. I hope that you haven't been stealing them out from underneath me, _Rizevim_ , otherwise…"

Rizevim Lucifer, the one who laughed initially, composed himself enough to say, "Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to steal the souls of the damned from a fellow Devil, far from it."

The hologram of a black-robed man chuckled, before he removed the hood, revealing a tanned and bald old man with a goatee, orange eyes, and elfin ears. "Now, now," he said, "there's definitely a need to keep everything ready for when our foes come to reach us. It would be imperative to defeat our collective enemies before they even realize we're working together."

 ** _"_** ** _Agreed,"_** The hologram of a bat-like humanoid nodded, **_"especially if everyone we conquer would expect hope to win out over despair… we mustn't let anyone find a way to defeat our forces."_**

The hologram of a middle-aged Japanese man with glasses and rather expensive-looking clothes, carrying a cat in his arms, nodded in agreement. "I have to say, though… with the alliance of conquerors and such, we should have as many empires as possible to help us out," he commented. "Why don't we ask for help from the local Galactic Empire?"

The Great Leader of Shocker simply shook his head. "They don't have anything special about them," he said, "other than a sizable military and interstellar capability. Nothing overly special there whatsoever."

"We have no current need for Faster-than-Light travel anyways." Pollux rui Britannia spoke. "At least, not at the moment… the idea of Britannia's flag flying across our universe _does_ sound appealing, but we have more pressing matters to attend to first."

"Indeed." Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave said nodding. "But we still must move quickly… we must capture as many as these native… _pokegirls_ so we may identify their strengths, weaknesses… and turn them to our cause."

"We have more than adequate labs to… deal with that." Ribbons informed, "So long as you capture them in relatively good condition, we will take care of the rest."

The hologram of a green-haired woman in a rather revealing dress suit, wearing glasses over her red eyes, simply smirked as she said, "So long as you don't forget to keep your pants on and remain unattached to the girls playing adult monsters, then there most likely won't be a problem on our hands."

 ** _"_** ** _True, we should make sure that we don't get…_** **attached** ** _to the test subjects,"_** The hologram of a red, gold, and black humanoid stag beetle said, before it shifted into a human form. The human form was that of a young man in a primarily black and red outfit, with auburn brown hair and brown eyes, even as his skin tone suggested he was originally a Japanese man. "On a side note, though, it seems that we're missing a couple people… who could we be missing?"

"I have no idea if you've noticed, but this is the most we could fit into the hologram room," the second man from earlier spoke up. "However, I'm certain someone is working on fixing that issue as we speak, since—"

At that point, a hologram of a young man wearing green practically everything except his black bowler cap showed up, exclaiming, "Special delivery!"

Silence permeated the room for an awkward minute.

"…I'm Gremlin, Great Leader-sama," the young man in the bowler cap finally said, "and I just fixed the computers and the other security risks per Medusa's directives. This _should_ include the issue of not having enough people in the call at a time."

The second man shook his head briefly, before addressing Gremlin, "Thank you, on behalf of everyone here, young man. At least I, General Black, am grateful for that."

The Great Leader of Shocker nodded, saying, "I agree with that. Gremlin, you seem to have outdone everyone else in the computer department, who need to learn what you have to offer."

"I'm glad my service has been rendered well, General Black, Great Leader-sama," Gremlin bowed, before his hologram vanished.

The hologram of a man in a traditional black suit and red tie, having a light mustache and hardly a beard on him, raised a hand to his chin and said, "Well… let's hope the rest of the council shows up soon. Otherwise, I might have to ready the Jurgand for their assignment, sooner than normal."

All of a sudden, two more holograms appeared, both of them belonging to women.

The Great Leader of Shocker looked at the women in front of him and said, "Welcome. Who might you two be?"

The first woman to speak was a very petite pink-haired woman, saying, "My name is Krul Tepes. I am the one representing the _true_ Vampires of the world, who have been in hiding for so long, _not_ the pretenders who think they can be Vampires."

The second woman spoke up shortly afterwards. "My name is Martha," she said, "Martha Vist-Carbine. I am here to represent the Vist Foundation and Anaheim Electronics, a combination of technological innovation that is hard to be surpassed, and the monetary resources to make even the _Prime Minister_ of my home government look like a beggar."

"Ah, I remember you two now," the Great Leader said, nodding his head. "We were wondering if you would show up soon. Please, tell us of your preparations for the invasion of the world we're planning to conquer."

Krul Tepes produced a vial with a liquid substance inside from her coat pocket. "This vial has a lot of research on how to kill non-Vampires," she said, "although the test subjects we introduced this to were almost all above the age of 13. There will need to be another test with those under the age of 14 to be sure, but the 13 year old we introduced this to was immune to the virus the vial contained."

" _Please_ tell me this won't be used on _us_ , Miss Tepes," the Great Leader nearly begged. As he looked around discretely, he realized everyone else was pale at the thought of being affected by the vial… well, everyone but the green-haired woman. Then again, it was practically impossible to see what emotions were in her eyes, since her face was like that of an impassive mask.

"Not at all," Krul answered, putting the vial away, as if talking about the weather, "although we'll produce an antidote for you all, our allies in this conflict, to make sure we don't get you by accident."

With a collective sigh of relief, the vast majority of the group recovered their facial coloring, even as Martha asked a question, "How many of you are familiar with the technology behind Mobile Suits and need some surplus units to help fight any and all Pokegirls?"

The only one to raise their hand was Ribbons "It appears I am the only one, Miss Vist." He informed. "Although the Britannian Knightmare Frame's do have a… similar role to our machines, granted much smaller. But I have been supplying machines to the Imperial's already. They are the only ones who have shown any interest."

Eyeing Ribbons without moving her head, Martha asked, "Even if it means losing access to a means to counteract and nullify Psychic-types and Psychics in general? As far as I can tell, Innovades and Newtypes are both Psychics, with the same principles behind both."

"Most psychics - while they bear some similarities - do not operate like Innovators or your 'Newtypes'." Ribbons said, "They may cast illusions and such, but they do not have any weapons akin to ours… " He then gave her a suspicious look "And are you attempting to threaten me, Miss Vist?"

"No, no, this is not me threatening you into subservience," Martha shook her head as she answered. "I'm merely stating that Psychic-types would be better defeated if one is using equipment designed _against_ them to begin with, nothing more."

"The A-Laws and Innovades of my command excel in the art of mobile suit combat," Ribbons assured, "This world has no such counter to our technology, nor to our abilities."

"I'm aware that you have Special Forces meant to be equipped with state of the art Mobile Suits," Martha said. "However, what would happen if someone managed to steal a Mobile Suit equipped with a Minovsky Fusion Reactor and fought your forces with it? Even a _basic_ GM could defeat your Special Forces if they had the right aim, since Minovsky Particles are able to disrupt unguarded electronics, like your Mobile Suits."

"It won't happen." Ribbons said. "In order to steal one of our machines, they would have to know how to operate such a complex machine - even the Imperials have difficulty using our most basic models, which are for all intents and purposes walking tanks. The mere idea that these people could figure out how to utilize something as complex as one of our GNX's or your 'GM's' is ridiculous."

Martha sighed irritably. "Alright, suit yourself," she said. "However, there's still time for you to learn your lesson on this subject, which I'm being generous with here."

The Great Leader of Shocker coughed into his hand to interrupt any further arguing. "In any case, are we all ready to prepare for the invasion?" He asked the assembled people. When he received nods from them all, he said, "Very well. Now, this meeting is hereby adjourned."

With that, every hologram winked out of existence, leaving the room as empty as before.

* * *

 **Xamusel: DISTORTION FINISH!**

 **…** **what? You thought that we would not discuss religion in this story? Well, Jorn and I have these random moments when we discuss our beliefs and then some, even if Jorn was originally a Christian beforehand. That was just a shout out to the fact that he and I have them to begin with.**

 **Now, before you guys ask, Vita did, in fact, use magic from Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu this chapter. You'll have to wait and see what other stuff is imported from fantasy media like it.**

 **We also kept our word about the smut that was going to happen last chapter, but never got inserted yet. This will not be a regular thing each chapter from here on out, mind you, especially since five of the last chapters will be one drawn-out fight scene… so to speak. Of course, that is slightly subject to change. We don't know all of what will happen, but it will be a massive battle between us and the final bad guy, who will have total command of an army larger and better equipped than our side.**

 **Oh, speaking of which, how many of you are able to guess the bad guys in the scene right above this note? I know that there's a few freebies mentioned, but that's because Jorn and I weren't exactly being** ** _subtle_** **about them, sadly. Also, as I'm a proponent of making things get progressively** ** _worse_** **for the heroes before they get** ** _better_** **, I'll just say this: I already made Frodo a Jedi. I'm currently in the process of giving Sauron an amalgamation of the different EU Dark Sider empires (plus the Yuuzhan Vong). This is invariably on top of giving him a Death Star II that's fully complete alongside the original Death Star.**

 **Now, just so we're clear, this chapter would've been released sooner if Jorn and I were able to focus on this more. I personally blame the fact that our lives got in the way (that, and other fics for Jorn, anyway).** **We just could not keep it together enough for us to keep things from going too crazy on us.**

 **If anyone wants to have any clues as to the name of the next chapter, well, I'll just say that Japanese music will be your first hint. The next hint is for you to look up the group Cliff Edge and find a song featuring the singer Maiko Nakamura. Depending on the song in question, the English words used in the chorus will be the name of the next chapter, to make this way easier on you.**

 **Now, with that said and done, I believe that there's something I should mention. I'm in the process of working on a more… unique crossover that I don't think anyone had ever done before. I'm talking about a Sunrider/Xenosaga crossover that involves what amounts to PACT and the U-TIC Organization versus everyone else… with the possible exception being the Gnosis versus everyone that lives and breathes. I sincerely hope to have it ready to publish at some point in the near future.**

 **Then there's also the fact that I'm doing everything I can to write a game's story up… yes, you read right, I'm working on a game. It's going to be a computer game, for those of you who like the platform, and it's going to be a fan game.**

 ***cricket noises***

 **…** **wait, what do you** ** _mean_** **, you guys were expecting a more original game out of me?! I honestly hate to burst your bubbles, but I don't have the skill level to do so yet, which is a downright shame of me. I mean, sure, I have the engine needed to make a game right now… but not the story knowhow to make it original enough to keep my ass from being sued.**

 **So… if you want to know where this game's going to be hosted at for download, well, I'm sorry that the link's not ready for sharing yet. Besides, I'd need to finish developing the game somewhat, first. Can't have the website without the content for it, now, can I?**

 **Still, if you want to have an idea as to what sort of game it's going to be, think a fusion of Final Fantasy (any of the single player ones), Persona 3 (for the most part in the Persona series), and Sunrider. I won't be spoiling plot or anything, but I** ** _will_** **be saying that it's based off of a fanfic that I had a hand in writing, one that's not gotten that far off the ground in who knows how long. Personally, I blame conflicting schedules, plus a lack of authors who are available at any time to finish these things.**

 **Well, time to give Jorn a chance to talk, since he's also got stuff to say. I'll talk to you guys next chapter.**

 **Until We Meet Again…  
-Xamusel**

 **PS: On Sunday, March 13th of the year 2016, I learned a new word to talk about debt. Tetelestai, which is Greek, is translated accurately as "the debt has been paid in full", even if the words "it is finished" were used instead, especially colored red. The importance of the coloring of the word is only if you read a Bible, because Jesus is the only person who had red text in it, for reasons I'm not going to be delving into (mainly because I don't remember them off-hand like a well-taught Theologian would most likely be able to).**

 **…** **as for the importance of the Greek word Tetelestai, it will be the name of a chapter eventually, which I can safely guarantee.**

 **PPS: Unless otherwise stated, assume that the villains in the council are from the worst possible ending of any given franchise or timeline, please. That will make things easier for everyone involved here.**

 **…** **please note that Krul Tepes and her group aren't from an alternate reality in this story. They're legitimately from the Pokegirls universe in this case. How I intend to explain that is going to be rather… complicated. The long story is going to be in the actual story, since I can't be arsed to put it all in a single A/N, because I'm not authors like gabriel blessing or the author of God Slaying Blade Works (Marcus Galen Sands).**

 **PPPS: Speaking of authors who love using long A/Ns, did this actually detract from you guys, or am I mistaken? I wish to know so that I don't estrange you guys from the writing I do.**

 **Thanks for your time.**

* * *

 **117Jorn: So… yeah. New chapter, and the fan game seems… interesting…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…** **WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! ITS ROUGHLY 2:54 AM OVER HERE!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
